Bound To You
by Glamagirl
Summary: There was only one thing she wanted more than anything in the world and only one man that could give it to her. So now that she gathered the courage to ask him, she just had to go through with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in this story.

**A/N**: This is just a little something that got into my head and even though I didn't want to post it, someone convinced me to share it. Hopefully some of you will like and let me know what you think. Also, since English is not my native language there could be some grammatical errors in this so please forgive ;)

**Rating:** M for sexual content.

**Bound To You**

Beth couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous in her life. Her heart was beating unmercifully fast inside her chest, her palms were sweating and her stomach was hurting like never before. She was even feeling the beginning of a headache right beneath her skull and if it wasn't because she was siting, she would definitely feel her legs failing under her height.

It was ridiculous to feel like that and she knew it, but as the time kept passing by and the clock continued to move forward, the more nervous she would get.

Taking in a deep breath and getting up to her feet, the blonde WWE Diva found out that yes, her legs were kind of shaking too and she put all her will to get them to react accordingly; after all she wasn't a teenage girl but a woman, a strong woman that shouldn't be acting like that.

With that thought in mind, Beth wiped the palms of her hands against her jeans and with her head held up high she walked right into the bathroom of her hotel room. Once there, she took a scrutinizing look at her reflection and decided that at least she wasn't looking as bad as she was feeling.

Sure, she was looking pale in comparison to her regular self but that wasn't so bad. At least her eyes were bright and clear and with the touch of dark brown eye-liner she applied earlier that night, the blue of her irises were beautifully marked.

He had once told her that he liked her eyes and that night she had hoped to appeal to him with her them, even if that was the only hook she physically had on him.

Puffing out a breath and shaking her head, Beth took hold of her lip gloss and put a bit of it on her lips, after that she fixed her hair and forced a smile upon herself. "Smile, Elizabeth… after all this is what you wanted."

Blinking a few times, the former WWE Women's champion tilted her head to the side and relaxed her features. Yes, this was indeed what she wanted and she couldn't backtrack now; not when she has gathered all her strength to ask him and definitely not when he has said yes.

Now, it was true that he has taken a little over two weeks to give her a definitive answer but at the end that answer has been yes. Not that she blamed him for the late reply, after all what she asked him wasn't something a woman usually asked her best friend and when she decided to give it a try she has done so with the knowledge that he could say no.

And really, after witnessing the face he put when she asked him, the Buffalo native has been almost sure that his answer was going to be a negative one because really, it was clear that he wasn't expecting her to ask him to be the father of her child and he was kind of freaked out.

Back to that moment, she had wanted him to make him feel at ease so she even told him that she wasn't expecting anything more from him and that if he accepted he didn't even have to put his name on the baby's birth certificate. And he really didn't have to, she just didn't want the father of her baby to be a stranger but someone she loved and knew.

Who cared if at the end she would have to raise the baby on her own? She wouldn't be the first one or the last woman to do so and she was willing to do it.

Ahh… maybe she should have done like her mother told her and she should just have just gone out there to find a nice man whom she could marry and have babies the conventional way.

That would have been lovely, sure; but Beth knew that nice men were scarce and that she couldn't order one by catalogue just like that. That was why she decided to visit the clinic and see her options.

That has been over a year now, right before she hit the big thirties and she has thought and thought about it until her mind was made, she wanted a baby now that she was relatively young more than she wanted to keep pursuing her career and if he accepted, she wanted Phil to be the father.

Luckily for her he said yes, after thinking about it he said yes and the conversation that followed was even weirder than the one where she basically asked for his sperm. But it was just that she doubted that her friend was familiar with the whole in vitro fertilization progress so she started to explain to him the procedures; she told him what he had to do, what clinic she was going to go and all that…

But before she was finished talking, the man lifted a hand and chuckled, telling her that he was not going to do the IVF thing and that if they were going to go on with the whole thing, they were going to do it the old fashion way. He also wanted his name on the birth certificate and he wanted to be a part of the whole process.

Now… tough and brave as she was, Beth remembered how profusely she blushed when he told her the first part of his conditions because she plain and simple hadn't been expecting that.

Sure, he has always been touchy friendly with her he has never done so in a way that wasn't chaste and pure friendly. But now… now all that was going to change because to create a baby together the old fashion way they obviously had to have sex and to have sex they had to do more than touching.

Shaking her head, Beth opened the faucet and washed her hands. She didn't know what kind of touching they were going to do that night but she definitely didn't want to gross him out with sweaty hands.

Once she was done with that, she took in a deep breath and tried to relax. "Come on, it's not like you haven't done this before." She muttered to herself as she turned to her side to take a look at her outfit.

Now, she hadn't know what she had to wear for the occasion so she just opted to be casual; jeans, a little bit of make-up, cute shirt and hair down. Not that it mattered; because technically speaking the only thing she had to take off were her pants and undies.

Hell, they didn't even have to kiss because now that she was ovulating and her temperature was right he just had to come in and she just had to get him in the mood so he could get an erection; then he would put it in her, cum and that was it.

"God, who am I kidding? This is bad!" She whispered while covering her face with her hands.

Sure, she has done it before but never like this. In her previous relationship sex was just something that happened and with Phil… well with him she didn't even have a relationship. They were just friends and they hadn't even kissed! Now from being friends they were jumping into having sex and it was just… weird.

Lowering her hands from her face, the Glamazon heard a knock on her door and after inhaling profusely she took one last look at her reflection and decided that it was the time of truth.

Clearing her throat and stepping out of the bathroom, Beth walked to the door and trying to look as calm as she could she opened it, finding Phil at the other side.

"Hey," She said with a weak smile, glad that her voice didn't betray her. "Come in."

"Hey yourself." Phil replied and as he walked in, Beth took a moment to have good look at him.

He was wearing one of his many music band t-shirt, cargo pants and sneakers; it was same ol' Phil being himself. The only thing that was missing was his customary cap and she opted for not asking him about it just because she didn't know if she would encourage some small talk.

"Do you want anything?" She asked while closing the door, resting her back against it as Phil turned around to look at her. She has ordered a few of the things she knew he liked just in case and they were on the small fridge at the small kitchen of the junior suite.

"No, I'm fine."

Nodding and feeling the awkwardness of the moment hit her full force, Beth bit on her lips and breathed in. "So…" She blurted out, hoping that he would say anything to break the ice.

She has never been a social butterfly and in awkward situations she knew Phil would always be the one making the save. But that was when it was them against the world, not her against him and right in that moment she would do anything for him to say or do something that would help her nervousness dissipate even if it was a little bit.

"So… what now?"

Looking up to him, Beth saw the Straight Edge Superstar pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue and then it hit her; he was feeling nervous as well.

That right there took her aback because of all the possible scenarios she had made up in her mind, the last one she imagined was for Phil to be nervous. After all the man was bold and loud where she was discrete and composed so this was something new for her.

Besides, it was no secret that her good friend has gone out with some of the most beautiful women out there so that he was shy behind closed doors was inconceivable. But maybe it was not shyness; maybe it was the awkwardness of the moment speaking through him as well

"Do you want to start? I mean we can go to the room."

"Rad, let's do that." He said but even when he said that he didn't move, he just remained in place, hands hidden in the pockets of his pants and his olive green eyes fixed on her.

She wasn't moving either and finding the moment to be oddly funny she chuckled. They wouldn't be making any babies staying like that, one of them had to make the first step and if had to be her then so be it.

Swallowing hard down, the blonde Diva pushed herself away from the door and on bare feet she began to move into the bedroom. Phil followed close behind and once she was standing in front of the King size bed she swirled around, almost colliding against him but managing not to.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you were so close." She whispered, looking up at him as the corner of his lips curved into one of his rare smiles.

"It's okay." He said with a shrug and finding him to be so close that his scent was dancing around her nose, the New Yorker swallowed hard once again.

"Yeah, well… do you want me to help you with this?" She said way too quickly and before he could respond she lowered her gaze and started to fumble with his belt.

He let her do it, she could even feel his eyes burning her skin while he looked from above and as she took the belt off and started to work with the task of unbuttoning and unzipping his cargo pants, Beth's mind was made up on what she was going to do.

Before he knocked on her door and while she was thinking about what was to come, Beth already knew that in order for him to get an erection she would have to either give him a hand job or the most effective blow job. Sure, she could also wait for him to take the matters into his own hands and well, jerk himself…

She had thought about all that and now that the moment was there she decided that a hand job would have to do because she didn't think that going down on her knees was the appropriate thing to do in the situation. So no, unless he wanted her to go down on him, she was going to stick with the resource of her hands.

It was going to be weird, she knew it; but it was what it was and so be it.

But just as she was going to lower his pants down his legs, Phil grabbed her hand and brought it to her side. At that she looked up, afraid that he got back to his senses and wanted to bail out.

"You know-" He said in a chuckle and Beth started to see the Phil that she knew coming out. "I don't know if it's me but this feel impersonal. Actually it feels more technical than anything else so I don't know, why don't we start by kissing."

"Okay, kissing is good... we can do that." Beth rambled as she felt her face starting to blush. It was in moments like that one when she really disliked her fair skin and she hoped but doubted that Phil hadn't noticed the heat that has taken over her face.

So, trying to act natural and angling her face up towards the much taller man, Beth smiled, watching as his own face started to descend towards hers so that his lips could brush against hers.

Upon that first light contact, Beth couldn't help it and she let out a nervous laugh; moving her face back down and running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry… I just… okay, I'm ready now." She said tilting her head back up and closing her eyes just so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

Snorting the Chicago native grabbed her face and whispered. "I don't think we are going to get too far here if you laugh at me, Beth."

"I'm not laughing at you… it's just that this is kind of weird." Yeah they had talked about it and yes she has made the 'date' for him to come over, but it was still too damn weird.

"Kissing me is weird? Wow, I don't know if I'm offended by that." He said in amusement and Beth opened her eyes to find him looking straight into the baby blue of her eyes.

Looking back into his eyes she took notice on the fact that he seemed relaxed and laid back; he was acting now like his easy going self and right in that moment she knew she has made the right choice; not only in choosing him as the father of her baby but in agreeing to do it this way. Because no matter that he loved her just as a good friend, the point was the he loved her and a baby that was conceived in love was more than she has ever bargained for.

"No, no at all… I mean I don't know, I've never kissed you before so I really don't know."

"Well, then let's just try this again; but don't laugh, okay? My male ego wouldn't take it."

Quirking her lips, Beth shook her head and blinked a few times. "I won't"

With that being said and with Phil holding her face in place, the two friends tried to kiss once again and succeded. First it was a tender brush of lips and then he started to put more pressure into it; giving her a chance to get used to the feeling of his warm lips taking over hers and of his lip ring pressing against the right corner of her mouth.

It was a nice way to start things off and definitely not how she has envisioned a kiss from the infamous CM Punk.

The kiss progressed slowly, the Chicago native tugged at her lower lips with his teeth, she parted her lips for him and before her mind could progress what was going on, he was swirling his fruity flavored tongue around hers.

Angling her face into the kiss and kissing him back, Beth felt how his hands slid to the back of her head and she tentatively rested her own hands to his sides, getting a bit closer to him while thinking that no, it wasn't weird kissing him, it was actually very nice.

Of course, she should have known that the man knew how to kiss so good, after all he was good in everything that he did and right now he was mastering the art of kissing. He wasn't too rough nor too tender. It was just perfect.

Moving his hands down to her back, the former WWE champion grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it off, breaking the kiss so he could get rid of the offending piece.

Beth didn't complain when he did that and just watched when he started to take off his own shirt as well, tossing it to the side and then taking a step towards her so he could kiss her again.

Letting him kiss her and kissing him back, Beth breathed out into his mouth, secretly loving the way his naked torso felt against her. It almost made her want to reach behind her back so she could take her bra as well... but she didn't.

Putting her hands back to his sides, Beth almost jumped when she felt his hands sneaking between their bodies so he could begin the progress of helping her out of her pants. But she didn't jump, she was able to control herself and when he started to slide her jeans down she even helped him by stepping out of them and kicking them off.

They did all that without ceasing to kiss and once her pants were gone so that she was standing in front of him in nothing more than her matching bra and panties, the blonde New Yorker lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck.

Moving his face to the other side, the man known as Punk in some circles put his hands against Beth's back. But then he started to slide them around so he could touch everything that was exposed; back, arms, sides… he even went ahead and helped himself to cup her breast through the thin fabric of her bra.

Biting down a moan that wanted to escape out of her lips, Beth just kept kissing him while his other hand expertly unclasped her bra so it could fall to the floor and so he could feel the flesh of her breast without any barrier.

It was okay by her, as far as she was concerned he was the one calling the shots and if he wanted to touch her all over to get into the mood she wasn't going to protest. Some guys were like that, they liked breasts and for a while Phil used hands and fingers to get familiar with hers.

So yeah, she was pliant enough to let him touch her and slide his hands to the back of her panties to pull them down, and as he finished up undressing her she pushed hard into him, feeling against her stomach that he was more than ready to take her right on the spot.

That right there sent a shiver down her spine and she rose on her tip toes, sliding her hands to the back of his head so she could bury her fingers into his hair.

Yeah, he was already hard for her and she was wet for him so now it was a matter of letting things happen.

She has been anticipating that moment. Sure, in her mind she hadn't imagined that he would be so forward with her but what could she say, she liked that very much. After all this was Phil and even when she though that a moment like this would never happen between them, the fact was that they were steps away from getting into that bed and make love.

Unable to stop it, Beth moaned into the kiss as his hands settled on her behind, his fingers kneading on her flesh and his hands crushing her to him. Then, before she knew what else he could do to her, he took a step forward that made her stumble and fall over the bed.

Pulling away from the kiss, Phil looked down at her through dark feral eyes. His breathing was hard, his face was flushed and his tongue was peeking between his lips. Seeing him like that was something else and for amoment she stopped breathing.

"Should we go on?"

Clearing her throat and licking her lips, Beth fought hard against the urge to hide her nakedness and just nodded. Now, it was like she was a prude or anything, but it was just awkward that she was naked and he was not.

"Alright then..."

Blinking and lowering himself to the bed, Phil forced her to lay down and when she was flat on her back we went down with her, making room with his hips so he could settle right between her legs.

"Is it okay like this or should we do it in another position?" Phil asked in a dark breath and if truth be told, Beth couldn't say if he was joking or not.

With his erection pressing insistently against her sex with nothing but the thin fabric of his boxers impeding him to break throught, Beth was too far gone to notice such trivial things as the tone of his voice.

"Like this." She said, unable to articulate a more elaborated sentence. "But this needs to go," She continued by lowering down his ass the already open pants and then pulling at his boxers so they could also disappear.

Phil complied, kicking everything away and then going back into kissing her.

As they began to kiss again, Phil positioned himself in a way that he was an inch away from penetration, the head of his manhood nestled between the slick folds of her sex while Beth tried her best to relax her inner muscles.

But it was almost impossible, it has been more than a year since the last time she has been with someone and by what she was feeling down there, Phil was big. It would take her some time to get used to him and for a second she was tempted to tell him to please be gentle.

But because she was as eager as she was scared, the WWE Diva sucked it up, placed her feet over the matress, took a deep breath and pushed hard against him, making him slide into her all the way in.

At the invasion, Phil pulled away from the kiss to groan and she took the opportunity to gasp brokenly.

"Are you okay?" He breathed out, staying completely still inside of her while he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm fine." She hissed, starting to relax her inner muscles while Phil's erection throbbed insistently inside of her. "I'm fine…"

And she was, what was happening right in that bed was the ultimate union and even if this time it didn't work out and even if they would have no choice but to turn into the IVF, she would always have this moment with her, always.

That was how they began their dance; with Phil starting to move within her, slowly at first and then picking up a rhythm that seemed to satisfied them both.

Yeah, it was more than what she has been expecting and with his body rocking against hers and their lips desperately searching one another, Beth started to feel a sweet pressure building in her lower stomach and she held hard to Phil, wrapping her legs around him and silencing the soft moans that wanted to escape pass her lips by kissing Phil harder… all until her release started to flood through her in big waves.

Tensing and breathing hard, Beth ran her hand down Phil's back and pressed him to her, loving the sensation of his hard member sliding deliciously in and out of her core while her tender flesh tensed around him. She wasn't sure, but maybe she moaned his name into his mouth or maybe she didn't... all she knew was that it felt good to have him inside of her while she climaxed.

Breaking away from the kiss, Phil searched for her eyes with his and sucked into his mouth his lip ring. "Beth… I'm going to cum." He mumbled in a dark tone and if she wouldn't have let go a few minutes ago, she would definitely have done it after he said her name while in the brink of his passion.

Moving her hips up and meeting his thrust with a hard push, Beth maintained her eyes on him and when he started to move erratically within her she knew he was spilling his seed into her.

Feeling something stronger than love for the man in her arms, Beth kissed his mouth and his cheeks and it wasn't until he gave one final thrust that was accompanied with a low growl that she was able to breathe normally.

This was it, this was finally it.

For a moment they remained like that, Phil getting back to his senses and Beth wondering what was next. But for now, she just held him to her because one, she didn't want him to pull out just yet because his still half erect manhood was blocking his essence from spilling out of her and the longer she could keep it in the better; and second because even when the ultimate goal of their union was getting her pregnant, she couldn't deny that what she shared with the man meant a more than he could ever imagine and she wanted to hold into the moment as long as she could.

"Wow…" He said into her ear and Beth laughed. She was just happy and she felt like laughing. "Hey, I said no laughing at me." He mumbled against her shoulder and she kissed his temple.

"I'm not laughing at you…" She said with a smile.

"I think I should pull out." He said and even though she could feel that he was getting back to flaccid, she shook her head no.

"Not yet."

Snorting and lifting his face to her, the Chicago native fixed his olive green colored irises into her baby blue eyes. He was going to slide out, eventually, but while they remained oce she wanted to feel him close."So what now?" He asked for the second time that night and Beth closed her eye for a second.

What now? Now they could only wait and see… wait and wait because it wouldn't be until a month passed by that they would know what was next.

Opening her eyes and finding that he was still looking at her with all the intensity of his eyes, Beth smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Now we wait…"

Fin?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, I'm on a mission to finish a few stories and I'm giving this one a chance. Let me know what you think and if you want me to keep it going. BTW, this is a fill up chapter, if there's a next one I'll make it better ;)

**ChApTeR 2**

"Okay, let me digest this here for a minute. You are pregnant?"

Opening her baby blue eyes as wide as she could and looking around to make sure no one sitting outside their table listened to her friend Natalya's outburst, Beth clenched her jaw as hard as she could and shook her head no.

"I didn't say I was pregnant, at least not yet. I'm trying though…"

Laughing in delight, the blonde Canadian and one half of the Divas of Doom clapped her hands and sprung forward to hug her. "Oh My God, why didn't you tell me before? I didn't even know you were dating."

Blushing profusely, Beth ran the tip of her fingertips through her hair and shrugged. This was the really awkward part and she wasn't looking forward to revealing the rest of her story to Natalya.

Sure, she considered the woman to be her best friend in the business but that didn't mean she didn't feel a bit embarrassed to tell her that no, she wasn't dating and that she wanted to have a baby on her own.

Knowing her, she was going to yell an 'I knew it' when she revealed the identity of the father. She was always teasing her about her friendship with Phil and she even got her boyfriend Tyson to comment on in.

His conclusion, a man and a woman couldn't be friends because at one point and for whatever reason, they were going to sleep together and ruin everything.

That has been several months ago and that day, as she sat in that table, she couldn't help but to think that he has been right. She and Phil ended up sleeping together and even though she wouldn't say that their friendship was ruined, she could say without a doubt that it has changed.

For example, the next time they saw each other after their night together has been awkward. Beth evaded looking at him to the eye, he didn't touch her even once like he was used to and after exchanging a few words they each went their separate ways.

The next time was better though, one week after the whole thing happened, Phil texted her inviting her to eat after the show was over and she accepted. At first she felt weird, but after a while she started to relax in his company and ended up talking about everything but their plans.

It was almost like in the old times… almost, because even though they didn't talk about it, the weight of what they did was present and she still couldn't look at him straight in the eye without blushing.

She didn't talk or heard from him for another week and it wasn't going to be until that night later on that she was going to see him again. After all it was Monday night Raw and his presence was almost guaranteed.

"Hello, Beth to earth; you still there?"

Dropping her hand to the table, Beth forced herself to smile and as if it wasn't such a big deal, she took a sip of her water and then sighed. "I'm not dating anyone; but I've been thinking about this since last year and after weighting every option, I decided for an in vitro fertilization."

"Okay…"

And now the really good part. "Only that I wanted the father to be someone I knew and I… I asked Phil."

Choking on her diet coke, Natalya coughed a few times and Beth just watched her, waiting for the questions to come. "Phil is going to be the father of your baby?"

"Hopefully yes," She said before using her tongue to push the inside of her cheek.

"Ok now I really need to process this so give me a second." With that said, Natalya took another sip of her soda and with her eyes sparkling, she swallowed it down. "So, you already said you asked him, the question here is what did he say?"

Breathing in, Beth prepared herself to break the news nobody but her and Phil knew. "He said yes, only that he didn't want to do the in vitro thing and he wanted to you know, conceive the natural way."

At that, Natalya's lips broke into a big smile and she pulled her chair closer to Beth's. She seemed over-excitedly and giddy and Beth was sure that she was trying to contain herself. "And what did you say?"

"Well, I really wanted to do the in vitro because the chances to conceive like that are more accurate. The other way is us taking a chance and all that but he was set on not wanting to have what he already says will be his only child being implanted in my uterus by a doctor… and yes, those were his exact words." She chuckled, thinking and remembering every word that he said in that conversation.

"So you said yes." The other woman said and Beth nodded.

"I said yes and you know, we already…" Taking in a deep breath and looking down to her manicured nails, she bit on her lips. "Well we already did it."

"Oh My God! I can't believe this! I knew this was going to happen one day!"

Rolling her eyes, Beth motioned Natalya to lower her voice. "Don't get too excited, it's not like we are dating or anything. We were completely emotionally detached during the whole thing and the only purpose we did it was to get me pregnant."

"Oh don't give me that, you can't have sex with your best friend and be emotionally detached, it's impossible. The two of you made love to have a baby and that makes you bond with him in ways you will never bond with anyone else. I think it's beautiful."

Blowing out a breath, Beth looked away. She didn't like to think about it but yeah, Natalya was right. Being with Phil has been very special to her and that was something she wasn't going to forget.

Not that she wanted to talk about it, she was a very private person and as a rule, she felt uncomfortable talking about her personal affairs.

"So how was him, did he live up to the hype?"

"Nat! God, tell me you didn't just ask me that." Beth said, feeling embarrassed.

"Come on, if I would sleep with one of the guys I would tell you about it."

"If you slept with one of the guys, I wouldn't want to know about it."

"I'm not asking for details so come on, don't be shy." The younger woman said with a loud laugh and Beth pursed her lips.

"It was good; I mean it was not a mind blowing experience but it was nice…" In fact, it has been more than nice and every time she thought about it, she ended up blushing and her lips cracked into a clandestine smile.

"Hmmm, was he better than Cody?"

"Okay, this subject is closed." Beth said, not wanting to talk about her ex and let alone compare him with Phil.

"No seriously, I'm very happy for you. I know it had to be a hard decision, I mean you breathe and live wrestling so giving it up for having a family really shows how much you want it. Did you tell Vince already?"

Opening her lips to answer that, Beth closed it back again as he saw Phil walking into catering. He walked in looking moody as always, but when he spotted her his eyes lit up and flashing his crooked grin, he started to make his way towards her.

Natalya saw her looking and turning her head to see what it was, she grinned. "Okay, I think I need to find Tyson so see you later, we still need to talk about this." With that said, the Canadian stood up and left.

It didn't take long for Phil to get to her and once he was close enough he sat on the chair Natalya just vacated. "Hey,"

"Hey yourself." She replied his accustomed greeting.

Sighing and reaching for her water to drink from it, Phil locked eyes with her and smiled faintly. "So what's new, are you pregnant yet?"

Yeah, leave it to Phil to go straight to the point. Licking her lips and brushing her hair behind her ear, Beth looked up to the ceiling and shrugged.

"I don't know, I need to wait a few days and see." And that was synonymous to 'I'm not supposed to have my period until next week and I need to miss it first to get the tests done.' Of course, she didn't think he wanted to know that kind of information so she didn't share it.

"Okay, I think we need to wait then."

Nodding and looking to him, Beth swallowed down and arming herself with a new kind of valor she held her breath. "That reminds me, I was talking to the Dr. the other day and he told me that there's no guarantee of me getting pregnant just because I'm ovulating, I mean yeah he gave me these pills but he insists that it would be more accurate if he tried the in vitro."

"I bet he said that, he charges extra for each 'in vitro', doesn't he?"

Grunting, Beth slapped her forehead and shook his head. "I can pay it, that wouldn't be a problem."

"I thought we already talked about this." He said a bit somberly and for a moment Beth was afraid that if he pushed him, he would change his mind.

"I know, but what if I didn't get pregnant?"

As soon as her words were out, Phil reached for her hand and took it in his. It was the first time he actually touched her in almost two weeks and for some reason her eyes got glued to the way he interlaced his fingers with hers.

It was almost hypnotic, his hand was way larger than hers and yet they seemed to fit perfectly together. She also notice how much paler her hand looked next to him and the way his tattoos started to cover his skin from his wrist up.

"Then we'll try it again."

Moving her eyes up to meet his, Beth felt a heat creeping up to her face and she wished he was looking away. But he wasn't and she was almost sure by the smile on his face that he noticed that she was blushing.

"I mean last time wasn't so bad, or was it?"

Rolling her eyes, Beth used her free hand to cover her eyes and she smiled in embarrassment. "Phil…"

"What?" He snorted and squeezed her hand. "I'm just saying. Besides, we all know that practice makes perfection and come on, I have to get at least one good shot."

Putting her hand down, Beth blinked a few times. "Alright, we'll wait one more week and then we'll decide okay? Now let's not talk about this right now."

Without letting go of her hand, Phil chuckled. "Alright, but let me tell you something. I think I'm getting a kick out of making you blush, it's so easy."

Moving her head to the side and chuckling as well, Beth rolled her eyes. "Anyway!"

Ah, and seriously, she hoped that she got pregnant with their first try because she really didn't know what she would do if she had to have sex with him once again. She survived one time already without letting her feelings intervene, but she didn't know if she would be so lucky with a second time, a third or even a fourth…

But for now, more waiting and then she would see.


	3. Chapter 3

"I browsed the internet and I think I found the best technique to get you pregnant in just one try. Well, this would count as a second try but you get the drill."

Feeling a little startled by the sound of that familiar voice, Beth closed her eyes and touched the corner of her lips with the tip of her tongue, then she drew in a deep breath through her nose before slowly letting it escape pass her lips.

She did that as an attempt to deal with the surprise of the interruption of her shower, but in her current mood it didn't work.

Her heart was beating hard and for some reason he stomach started to hurt a bit.

"I think I'm going to try it…"

Opening her eyes and finding a wall mocking her in return with the plain sight of its slippery white tiles, the woman known as the Glamazon around the WWE Universe ran a hand down her face and then turned around to turn the shower off.

Once that was done, she grabbed for a towel to wrap around her body, slid the glass shower door open so she could take a peek out and found Phil there.

He was sitting over the closed lid of her toilet bowl and looking fully concentrated on the task at hand, which seem to be checking the internet through his iPhone.

"You are early." She said, trying to use a sweet tone, but if she had to be completely honest she had to admit that she was a bit exasperated; especially since he took the liberty of using the spare key she gave him in case of an emergency to get himself in and straight into her bathroom.

Not that Phil noticed, as soon as he heard her voice he just smiled, looked up briefly and then shrugged before going back to look at his phone. "Really?"

Blinking slowly, Beth refrained from replying; but yes, he was early as she hadn't been expecting him for at least another hour. And really, if she would have known that he would be there so early, he definitely wouldn't have caught her in the shower.

Now… Phil catching her unprepared was not exactly what got her feeling moody in the first place, but it was just that for the last two weeks she had been dealing with a few issues and as a result she was feeling edgy.

The first of those issues was of course finding out that she was not pregnant; just thirteen days prior to that day she got her period and ever since she has been feeling a mix of emotions that didn't settle with her so smoothly.

Sure, since day one she knew that there was a high possibility that she wouldn't achieve her goal on first try buy she still has been hoping to get good results.

But she didn't, and that she had to go to Phil to break the news to him and then plan another date for round number two has been a little stressful for her.

Then it was her mom questioning her methods, Natalya's continuous remarks about how she and Phil needed to 'do it' at least three days a week to increase their chances and that call of her aunt asking her why she couldn't find a good man to marry that could provide her with a house full of children instead of asking some weird looking guy to do the 'favor' to her…

That last one has been the worst of all, especially since she never told that aunt of her plans and that lead her to believe that her mom has ranted about her plans to more than one member of her family.

So yeah, it has been a stressful two weeks, and that was without mentioning the talk she had with Stephanie McMahon and her soon to be over position in the Divas' roster…

Pursing her lips and sliding the shower glass door even more, the blonde stepped out of the shower and hoping to go by unnoticed by the Chicago native, she started to walk on barefoot out of the bathroom.

She was at her house, so with an easy that she wouldn't have found anywhere else she just went ahead into her bedroom.

Her plan was to change quickly and at least make herself more presentable… brush her hair, put some clothes on… definitely some deodorant and yeah, maybe a touch of lips gloss; but since Phil followed her close behind she just strengthened her hold on the towel and turned around to stare at him.

He has walked after her without really looking; he was engrossed with whatever he was doing with his phone and Beth took that moment to really look at him while standing inside her sanctuary.

He was wearing his Colt Cabana's shirt, faded blue jeans, sneakers and that ugly cap he liked to wear everywhere he would go; there was also a light stubble covering his jaw and cheeks, letting her know that he had shaved like three days ago and then just gave up on dealing with facial hair for a while…

Overall he was looking his regular self, even in his laid back attitude. Seeing him like that reminded her of the day she told him she didn't get pregnant; she has been a little crushed even when she didn't let it show, but Phil, he just told her that they would try it again and even joked saying that he was going to ask his ol' good friend Chris Irvine for some tips on how to get the job done.

Her immediate answer has been no, she didn't want Chris or any other of the guys to know that she had asked Phil to do her the favor, as her aunt so rudely told her; his answer was too late, as he already told Colt.

But all that was the past, and in this present she couldn't help but to feel antsy. Yeah it was not their first time 'doing it' but it was still weird. Just the thought of getting things started with Phil made her feel out of her element and she just didn't know how to get things going.

Should she drop the towel and hope he would take interest? Should she just tell him to get in the bed so they could start? She just didn't know…

Last time had been horribly awkward and she feared that this time would be the same. Especially the after match; she still had problems looking him in the eye just with the memory of what they did so how could she deal with a second round?

Clearing her throat and feeling too exposed standing there in nothing but a towel to cover her nakedness, Beth shifted the entire weigh of her body to her left foot and then she blew out a breath.

"You know, I told the Doctor that we were going to try things naturally again and he said that it was good. But he still would want to see you and do a sperm count." After saying that she chewed hard on her lower lip and held her breath.

Tilting his head up to look at her, Phil flashed her a half crooked grin and then he snorted. "A what?"

Feeling her cheeks flush, Beth looked down and shrugged. "A semen analysis; he said it's not required but if it turns out that you have low sperm count then the chances of me getting pregnant are going to be lower."

"I think my semen is fine so I'll pass on this jerking off in a cup so a Doctor can do God knows what with it." He said getting a bit serious and maybe even annoyed.

Breathing in, looked up to the ceiling of her bedroom and then replied. "It was just a passing suggestion, you don't need to bite my head off."

"Well then don't go questioning my manhood. Is that what you talked with the Dr. in your last visit, how I didn't get the job done because a nonexistent problem with my semen?"

At those words, Beth did a double take, opened her mouth to reply and then shut it back close. That was not what she wanted to imply, not at all and it was ridiculous that he would say so. This had nothing to do with his oh so precious manhood, she just wanted to cover all the bases to make her pregnancy happen.

"That's not what I said, Phil." She said darkly.

"Well it sounded that way to me." He said with a bitter chuckle as he folded his arms to his chest while eyeing her down.

Uff, why did he had to be so damn stubborn by shutting out every of the things she suggested. He said a big rotund no to the In Vitro and now it was another no the sperm count. Yeah he was doing enough by at least trying to get her pregnant but couldn't he see that by doing so he was only making her feel more stressed?

Not only did she had the self-imposed goal of getting pregnant but to top that off she had to deal with the pressure of having to ask her best friend to make it happen by sleeping with her.

No woman liked to ask for 'favors' and this felt like it.

"You know…" Snorting and turning around, Beth walked to her closet and pulled out of the hanger the first shirt she found and then made it to her drawers to pick up some underwear. "You don't have to do this just because I asked you to."

With that said and being careful that the towel wouldn't fall, Beth put on her panties and pursed her lips.

She was kind of expecting Phil to either say that yes, he has been feeling obliged to do it or just walk out of her house never to talk about the subject ever again; but instead of doing that, her friend walked to her and putting both hand to her hips, he pressed to her back.

"Beth," He said in a much kinder voice. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to, you know that."

Blowing out a breath of relief and bringing her hands to her face, the New Yorker threw her head back and then shook it. "I know… I know, and I'm sorry… I just feel too stressed about this."

"You do sound stressed." He said, moving his hands along her body and resting them over her shoulders.

Last time he touched her way more intimately than that but for some reason, this made her swallow hard.

"That's because I am…"

She said in a whisper while closing her eyes, feeling the way his fingers started to massage her shoulders with the sightless of pressures.

It felt nice, but as much as she tried to put her mind in blank, it was impossible for her to do so with him so close…

His hands were alternating between her shoulders and the back of her neck, his groin was almost touching her from behind and she could feel his chin hovering somewhere above her head while he looked down.

It was enough to make her feel nervous about their upcoming encounter and biting on the inside of her cheek, she tried to go with the flow…

Keeping an unusual silence, Phil continued doing his work until Beth started to relax a little, but then she felt the way he lowered his hands back to her hips while pressing his lips to her hair and her heart started to beat with renewed force.

"Better?" He asked turning her around so she could face him.

Nodding but not sure if it was really better, Beth opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Kind of-"

At her response, Phil hummed and taking his hands away from her, he turned around and sat in a corner of her bed.

Beth just watched him, and when he motioned her to go to him she did it without thinking.

Once standing in front of him, she tried to alleviate the mood by taking his cap off and throwing it away. "I don't know why you always wear that."

He shrugged, running a hand through his untamed hair. "Partially to hide this, I don't like going around looking like an oversize Alfalfa. I heard women don't dig that."

Rolling her eyes, Beth was going to reply that remark, but before she could even open her mouth, Phil grabbed the edges of her towel and pulled it open.

Now she hadn't been expecting that, but this was the reason why he came into her room in the first place and well, now that he was there and she was ovulating, they might as well go on with the program.

"Yeah, let's get started with this… you probably have a lot of thing to do tonight so yeah…"

Placing both hands to the curve of her waist and pulling her closer, Phil leaned forward and kissed her above the navel.

"Why, we haven't even started and you are already kicking me out? That's not nice, Liz…"

Blinking rapidly and watching as he started to move his lips up her stomach and to her ribcage, the former Divas champion automatically lifted one of her hands and placed it over his head.

Her fingers twitched to run through his dark locks, but they remained in place without moving and when his lips finally reached her breast, she bit hard on her lips.

His tongue felt warm and nice running against her skin and as a way to distract herself from the liquid warm sensation that rushed to her groin, Beth cleared her throat and finally gave into the impulse of moving her fingers though his hair.

"Once again putting words in my mouth; I'm not kicking you out, I just don't want you to feel obliged to stay here after…"

"My flight back home leaves tomorrow morning so I'm all yours for the night." He said before using his teeth to tug lightly at the hard peak of her nipple before lapping at it."

"Oh okay," She said, not really knowing if that meant that he was going to stay over.

Not that it would be a first because every time the WWE would visit Buffalo he would stay there at her place. But on those occasions he would stay in her guest bedroom and if Natalya and her boyfriend Tyson were there too, he would take the couch.

Now it could be different, he would probably just sleep in her bed and then they would wake up together and very naked and wouldn't that be weird?

Moving his away so he could give the same attention to her other breast, Phil lowered his hands and placed them on top of her bottom, then ever so slightly, he started to pull her silk panties down.

She helped him get rid of them, and even though she was feeling over exposed, she managed to stand there without flinching.

There, she was as God brought her to this world, only that there were a set of lips attached to the flesh of her breast, a tongue worrying her nipples and two hands running up and down her back. There was also a wetness soaking her privates that God would probably disapprove of but since she wasn't overly religious, she didn't even mind.

Too bad that it would be more difficult to get him going and considering that it was crucial for him to get an erection, she decided that she needed to do her part.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" She asked meekly, taking a step back and then grabbing his hand to make him get up to his feet.

He complied, getting up in silence and standing there while looking down at her. Not that she saw his olive green orbs on her, her own eyes were focused on his light blue shirt and not his face and it was only because she could actually feel the intensity of his stare on her that she knew.

What was he thinking?

She had no clue, but since he wasn't making any move to encourage her, she decided to act before her resolution could dissolve. So with that in mind, she pulled at his shirt over his head and threw it away, and when that was done she went to work with his belt.

Taking that one off too and going to work his zipper, her fingers brushed against the undeniable proof of his desire and she blushed, looking up at him and holding her breath.

It was ridiculous, hard as he was, she just touched _him_ through the thick fabric of his pants and with the back of her hand that was it. Hadn't he put it in her last time? Touching him was supposed to mean nothing…

Ah, but last time she hadn't touch it… hell, she hadn't even looked at it so there was a sense of novelty to it…

"Do you want me to help you with that?" He said in a bemused tone of voice and without waiting for a reply he undid the zipper, kicked off his sneakers and then he pulled the jeans AND his boxers down his legs until they were tossed away; then he tilted his head to the side while looking at her through darkening, sparkling eyes.

"Well thank you," She said in her best cheerful tone, still blushing and feeling the weight of the moment fall on her shoulder.

They were naked, aroused and a step away from the bed… this was going to happen and in a weird kind of way she wanted it to happen and not only so she could get pregnant.

Call her a pervert or whatever, but she wanted to feel his hands on her, she wanted to kiss him and most definitely she wanted to feel him inside of her.

And what could she say, she wasn't made out of stone, what ran through her veins was blood and little as it was, what had already happened in that room had the precious liquid boiling and rushing straight into her groin.

Without taking his eyes from hers, Phil grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, so close that his erection ended up cradled between her stomach and his body.

"What about now, still stressed out?" He asked and his voice was a low raspy whisper lost in the air that made her tremble.

"Yes… definitely."

Snorting, Phil reached for her hair and undid the clasp she used to tie it up for her shower, letting it fall freely down her naked back; then he took a step back, sat on the bed once again and brought her down with him.

Letting him guide her through, Beth climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and now feeling his erection pressing against her core. Sure, the angle was all wrong for it to slide inside but she could feel the harness of him against her.

Closing her eyes and taking a step of her own, Beth leaned forward and pressed her lips to his mouth. At first it was just that, two set of lips brushing against each other; but then he angled his head to the left, she moved hers to the right and almost as if they had done it many times before, she parted a way for him and allowed him inside.

Phil took what she gave and as soon as the gap was provided he pushed his tongue in and searched for hers. Upon that first contact, she sighed into his mouth and sliding her hands up his face, she reached his hair to bury her fingers there.

With their tongues melting together, Phil put his own hands into motion and ran a finger down her spine. That right there made Beth tremble once again and she kissed him harder, pressing her body even more into him while his hand started to wander through her back and eventually down her ass.

It was then when the crazy notion that they were making out hit her hard. And really, they didn't need to engage in foreplay to get what they came looking for, they just needed to get on with it until he ejaculated… yeah it sounded crude but that was all she needed.

She didn't need the kisses or the touching or the building desire that was running all over her… she just needed his sperm.

Pulling away from the kiss and feeling her cheeks burning and her lips swollen, Beth looked at him and swallowed hard.

"Phil…" She said, but when no words came out she slapped her face and breathed in.

"What?" He asked, but instead of waiting for a reply he moved his lips to the underside of her jaw and started to kiss a path to her throat.

What was it what she was going to say anyway? She could barely remember while feeling his lips and tongue moving along her skin while his fingers kneaded the naked flesh of her behind. After all, he didn't feel like a sperm machine but more like a man that was making her feel all kinds of warm inside.

Okay, warm was an understatement, she was feeling like she was boiling, and considering that they still have to go through the main course, she was seeing herself already doomed.

Shifting a little and making sure that this time his throbbing erection was in place, she lifted herself a little until the tip of him was right where it needed to be. But Phil held her in place and prevented her from impaling herself to him just yet.

"What, what is it?" She asked a bit worried.

"Shhh, just relax." After saying that, he kissed her lips briefly and ever so slowly, he started to ease her down to his shaft.

Closing her eyes and holding down a gasp, Beth felt as inch by inch of his manhood started to fill her in, stretching her in the most delicious of manners until he was all the way in.

"Jesus, Beth…" Once settled in, Phil hissed, his hands reaching for her ass once again so he could start moving her against him, making her go almost all the way out, and then pushing hard into her once again; drawing out, and then back in…

Loving the way he felt moving within her and loving even more the way he was biting hard on his lips while he had his way with her, Beth moved her face to his and started to kiss him long and deep.

She just loved it, in that position he was reaching places he missed in their previous time and unable to bite it down she moaned into his mouth.

That seemed to add more fuel into him and he increased his rhythm, his hands pressing harder and his kiss becoming more insistent.

During their friendship, she never dared to imagine how Phil acted behind closed doors… yeah, sometimes her mind wanted to wander there but she always brushed the thoughts away before they could even form inside her head.

But even if she had imagined it, she wouldn't have guessed how perfect he felt; she wouldn't have imagined that his kisses tasted like grape bubble gum, that his tongue was an expert when it came to master hers or that his skin felt so good to touch. She wouldn't have imagined that he was a breast man, that his hands were a perfect fit to cradle her ass and that his member could reach to such amazing places inside of her…

Feeling her control starting to slip, Beth pulled away from the kiss and threw her head back, moment that Phil took to let out a moan of his own.

"Fuck," He panted. "Would it be bad if I tell you that I don't want to cum just yet?" Before Beth could tell him not to stop because she was close, Phil swirled her around and made her lay on her back.

He did it without pulling off, but a second after Beth could feel him sliding out of her and she tried to sit down.

"What are you doing?" She asked almost in frustration. Sure, getting her off wasn't a must, but she has been so close…

Shutting her up with a kiss, Phil pushed her back down and when she was laying flat, he moved his lips down. He kissed her chin, her shoulders, her breast once again and then he made to her tense stomach.

Once there and staring at her ceiling, Beth stopped breathing, anticipating what was coming but not really believing it… but then it did happen; he ran his tongue down the bone of her hip, dragged it down to her pubic area and then taking hold of one of her legs and pulling it away he descended his mouth into her and kissed her right there where she was more sensible.

Moaning brokenly, Beth covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes. What Phil was doing on her was too much, his tongue was circling around her opening, he was sucking lightly on her tender bundle of nerves and the way his tongue ring was being dragged all over her was just making her feel wanton and out of herself.

This was going a step forward… it was just too much and she couldn't get enough of it.

"God, Phil…" She moaned his name, her momentum reaching its peak as he feasted on her.

Then, in a matter of nothing her orgasm hit her hard and trembling and burying her hand into his hair, her hips darted forward as his tongue plunged right into her.

It all happened in a blur, but she was very aware when he stopped lapping at her to slide up her body and between her legs.

What he did next he did it quickly, he slid back into her and because she was still feeling sensible and tender after reaching her climax, she clung hard to him and tried to bite down on her moaning.

But it was kind of hard, having him fuse with her while she was still riding her passion down proved to be too much and not only did a few moans escape her, but they mingled with his soft growls and the sound was like music to her ears.

Searching for her mouth to kiss, Phil began to move erratically, his thrusts were more harder and desperate now and then he just mumbled something about being close and that was it; with Beth moving her hands down his ass to urge him to keep going while whispering a few words of encouragement in his ear that would definitely make her blush later or, he groaned and then started to fill her with his warm seed.

Wrapping her legs around him and taking all he had to give, Beth pressed her lips hard against him and kissed him.

He didn't reciprocate at first, but when he started to come back into his senses, he pushed his tongue pass her lips and kissed her like it was meant to be.

For a while that was all they did, kiss while still being one. But then he ended the kiss and grinned.

"I used the technique so it's guaranteed that I got you pregnant this time."

Arching an eyebrow, Beth still holding him close, Beth blew out a breath. "And what was that technique?"

"Couldn't you tell? I tensed my ass when I was cumming."

Unable to help it, Beth moved her head to the side and laughed at that.

"What? I read it works."

Still laughing, Beth shook her head, watching out of the corner of her eye that he was just there; hovering over, still inside of her and smiling one of his rare smiles.

And she should feel weird about it because realistically speaking, what they did was quite an experience. But somehow she didn't feel weird, she was just spent and aching deliciously after their lovemaking.

"You know, this of making babies is quite nice."

"Hmmm," She mumbled, looking at him and smiling at the look he was giving her. By then he had slipped out of her and she could feel some of his seed leaking out; but he still remained there, pressed to her. "You think so?"

Now, to her it definitely was and this one topped their first awkward encounter. It had all the elements and if given the chance, she wouldn't mind doing it.

"Yup, and just because I don't want to disappoint, I'm going to give it another try later on… just let me recuperate here."

Biting on her lips and opening her eyes wide, Beth felt herself blushing. Sure, she just thought that she wouldn't mind another chance but still…

"Now don't look at me like that, I'm not walking out of here without getting you pregnant… or wearing myself out so yeah," With that said, he turned around and lay on his back.

Pursing her lips, Beth turned on her stomach and rested her head on his chest. He seemed like he just went to sleep so she said nothing. But then he wrapped an arm around her and closing her eyes and inhaling his scent, Beth started to drift off with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the great reviews, I'm glad you are liking this so far. This one is a little fill in to keep the story going, I just needed to get back in the Beth-Phil grove so let's hope you enjoy.

XxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure? I mean I know I'm not an expert or anything but I'm pretty sure that one of the first signs of pregnancy is exactly this."

Shaking her head and keeping her eyes closed, the blonde New Yorker known in her former line of work as the Glamazon brought a hand up against her lips and groaned.

"No, it's too soon to have this symptoms; I think this is something I ate.

Now, even with her eyes closed, Beth could easily visualize Natalya shaking her head while grinning at her, her mind running a thousand miles per second with thoughts of babies coming to the world through her.

And Beth could understand why her friend was thinking like that, after all she _was_ trying to conceive and logic dictated that if she woke up throwing up like crazy like crazy, it was because she was pregnant.

Fortunately, Beth knew better than that and so her hopes wouldn't shatter later on if she wasn't pregnant. No, she had her dates very clear in her mind and she knew it was impossible to have pregnancy symptoms just a week after being intimate with Phil.

"Maybe it was that pizza Phil brought last night… since I'm officially out of a contract I think I'm eating too much."

Actually, it wasn't that she was eating like crazy, but since there was no strict diet to follow she was treating herself with the liberty of adding more foods to her routine.

Last night it was the pizza, the previous one was the ice cream she bought at the market and before that she had pancakes for breakfast.

Not that she was going to let herself go crazy with her intake of foods, after all she wanted to keep healthy in case she got pregnant soon.

"Oh, so our beloved Phil spent the night here?" Nattie asked slyly and at that, Beth opened her eyes.

"Yes, in the guest bedroom. Nothing happened if that's what you are thinking. He was just around for the show like you and I thought it was stupid for him to stay in a hotel when I have a spare room." And honestly, nothing out of the ordinary happened; since their last time together not even an inappropriate touch had been exchanged between the two.

"Hmmm, and that was because you didn't want to or because he didn't throw the idea around?"

"Uff, Nat… you are impossible." Beth said, rolling her eyes and breathing in. "I've told you this a thousand times, Phil and I are friends and nothing more."

"Yeah, friends that had sex twice in the hopes of making a baby. Yeah, I get it, crystal clear…" The Canadian said pursing her lips while keeping her amused eyes on Beth.

As her response, Beth closed her eyes once again and kept quiet. Sure, she could have told Natalya how she hadn't had sex with Phil two times but actually three; but because she knew the woman would go crazy with that little information, she didn't say a thing.

Ah, but it has been three times indeed; last night Phil and her were together they had done it once more in the middle of the night.

She remember it clearly, many nights after it she has laid awake in bed, thinking on the way he was woken her up by tracing a warm trail of kisses from her shoulder to her lips before eventually having her one last time, their bodies tangled together and blending into one underneath her blankets.

Still to that day, thinking about that made her shiver and if she closed her eyes, she could almost feel the phantom of his lips moving against hers… she could also imagine the way his scent impregnated itself all over her sheets and body and the way he felt buried deep inside of her… not that she was going to tell that to Nattie… the same way she wasn't going to say out loud that the previous night she had hoped Phil would sneak into her room in the middle of the night…

Luckily for her he never did; because now that morning came and he left to do his daily routine of exercises before going to the arena that night and eventually leaving town, Beth realized that she should never allow herself to get carried away in such a manner with him.

Yes, it has been more than nice to be with him like that, but her feelings towards him where getting compromised and she couldn't allow that to happen. As she told Nattie, they were just friends and now she had it very clear in her mind that nothing of the like should happen again; unless she didn't get pregnant and Phil still wanted to try it the 'conventional' way.

She hoped it didn't come to that because she couldn't see herself sleeping with him once again without changing completely the nature of their friendship.

And really, last night has been bad, it has been the first time they saw each other since their encounter and Beth was sure that the air has been thick with tension.

It was almost bad enough to make her choke on it and if it wasn't because Phil brought a movie to watch with her, she wouldn't have known how to engage in an easy conversation with him.

So they just watched the movie, ate pizza and after that they each went to bed…

"You could still be pregnant though, I mean that's why you are sleeping with him, right?"

"Yes; but that was only a week ago and actual implantation won't occur yet. If I get officially pregnant, it will be near the day of my period and that's another week away."

"But that was not the first time you two sleep together. What if you got pregnant that first time and didn't know."

Opening her eyes once again, Beth thought and frowned. "No, no… I got my period."

"Well anyway, earlier on while you were busy puking your guts out, I texted Phil and asked him to get you a pregnancy test."

Groaning and running her fingers through her blonde hair, Beth threw her head back and settled her eyes to the ceiling. "Nat… why did you do that?"

First, she didn't want Phil to think she was seeing things where there were none and second, if she took a pregnancy test, she wanted to do it alone. She didn't want Phil or Nattie waiting outside her bathroom door to know a result she knew to be negative.

"Well, because if I asked Tyson to buy it instead he would have freaked out and I don't want that. He would have thought the test was for me!"

"Natalya… I don't want Phil to…"

"You don't want me to what?" Turning her head to the side, Beth saw Phil walking into her living room with a few bags in his hand. She also noticed that he was wearing his cap, a PMA shirt and cargo pants. "To walk into a Walgreens to stare dumbly at a full rack of pregnancy tests without a clue of what to look for? Well too late."

"Ah come on, this is for the mother of your baby so don't be such a whiner." Natalya laughed as she got to her feet to grab the bags from Phil's hands. "Let me see what do you got?"

Pursing her lips, Beth saw as Natalya started to take things out of the plastic bags, but all those things were candy and chocolates and at that Beth snorted.

"Okay where is the test? Please don't tell me you didn't buy it."

"Nat, I don't need a test… this is nothing, really."

"She has been puking her guts out since I got here, but you know how she is." Natalya said to Phil without even bothering to turn to Beth and hear her out.

At that, Phil looked at her in the eyes and Beth made a gesture to indicate that her friend was crazy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have an upset stomach." She responded, her eyes fixing on his.

"Ah, here it is. Come on Beth, just pee on this and we'll know if this upset stomach will pop out in a few months."

With that said, Natalya opened the box, ripped the plastic wrapper of the test open and put it in Beth's hand.

Rolling her eyes, the oldest of the two women got to her feet and made it into her bathroom, but before closing the door she told both Natalya and Phil that it was ridiculous to make her take that test when she knew she was pregnant.

But she did it anyway, she knew that there was no way to escape Natalya once her mind was set on something. So doing her thing, Beth put the used test over a paper towel over her sink and then she took a long look at her reflection through the mirror.

She was looking pale, way too pale for her own good but that was probably because she was feeling ill. Maybe she should sneak into her room and put some color in her face, she didn't want to look a complete mess now that Phil was there…

Shrugging and looking down at the test, the former WWE Diva opened her clear blue eyes as wide as they would go and then took the test in her hand to look at it a bit closer.

Phil has bought one of those that were easy to read, it either said pregnant or not pregnant… and hers, well… unless she was misreading it and she didn't think so, said pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This is kind of a fill in for the next chapter. It's kind of long but very much needed for the story to keep going and for me to focus on a next Beth/Punk centered chapter. I hope you are still enjoying ;)

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"So how did you feel when the doctor said that you were expecting a baby?"

Smiling a carefree smile that made the corner of her lips curve while she blinked her clear blue eyes a couple of times, Beth tilted her head to the side as she looked at the young woman sitting at the other side of the kitchen's island.

"Well, the news didn't really come as a complete surprise; I mean two positive home pregnancy tests kind of prepared me to receive the news." And all that was true; but the thing she didn't want to mention was that when the doctor told her that she was already seven weeks along at the time of the visit, she did in fact felt a bit taken aback.

It was no big deal at the end, but somehow she has messed her dates because according to her calendar, there was no way she could be so far along. In fact, according to her numbers, there would be no actual 'implantation' until the following week.

Ah, but looking at the whole picture through a magnified lens, she had to admit that there was a huge possibility that she got pregnant that first time she slept with Phil. Sure, it didn't make sense since she got her period two weeks after that, but if the doctor was right with the dates, that was exactly the time when she got pregnant.

At first that confused her, but her doctor said that having a much lighter menstruation while being pregnant happened to some women and yup, for the first three months of her pregnancy she always bleed or spotted around the time of her period.

That worried her, but when no anomalies were detected and the baby seemed to be growing just fine, she stopped thinking about it until it eventually stopped happening.

As for Phil, he took the news perfectly fine and he has been nothing but supportive ever since; but when she explained the whole thing with the dates what he said rattled her a bit. He said it in a joke and he laughed after that, but she remembered clearly how he implied that she tricked him into that second time just to get it on with him.

Blushing and at a loss of words, she has looked at him through huge blue eyes and after being able to mumble a 'that is not true', Phil snorted, patted her lightly on the shoulder and told her to relax, that he was only joking with her.

That seemed to calm her down a bit but just in case, she made a mental note to evade any kind of physical contact with him just to make sure he wouldn't think she wanted to intimate with him just for the hell of it.

It has been awkward at first and more often than not she ended up thinking about that last time and how it has been unnecessary. But deep down in the darkest part of her being, she knew that if she could go back in time, she would have done it the exact same way…

"Of course she wasn't surprised," Her mother said, taking Beth back to reality. "After all she planned the whole thing. On the other hand I was surprised when she told me she wanted to have a baby, I mean that was something I expected to hear well after she got married, but as it happens to be she doesn't even have a boyfriend."

"Well I think it's nice that she planned this so carefully. No one can say this was a surprise baby or that it wasn't brought into this world without love." Her sister in law said and Beth tried to smile at her.

"But what about her career? Liz, are you just going to drop your career as easily as this?"

Pursing her lips and focusing on the task of chopping broccoli for the salad, Beth arched an eyebrow and decided that the best she could do in that moment was ignore her mother and act as if she didn't even listen.

After all she was in a good mood so why ruin it? The two of them had already engaged in that conversation many, many times before and since it always ended with them arguing, she didn't feel like discussing it anymore.

Whether her mom liked it or not, her decision of having a baby has been made and even if she would all of a sudden change her mind, there was nothing to do about it but sticking with it. After all the baby was already there, inside of her womb and getting bigger with each passing day.

"If you would at least get married-"

Dropping the knife over the counter and rolling her baby blue eyes in annoyance, Beth took in a deep breath and blew it out through her mouth. "Mom, we talked about this so let's just drop it, okay?"

And by God, if her mom has bugged the living hell out of her by talking about her career, her long discussions about her marital status were about to drive her crazy.

According to her mother, having a baby out of wedlock was a terrible mistake. How would the baby grow up in a healthy environment, what would people say and what was worse, what would she do all alone and without a husband by her side?

"I don't know where you got that idea of having a baby on your own. I mean that wasn't the example you saw here at home. Your dad and I have been married for thirty-three years and together we raised you and your brother as it should be. And look at your brother, he's younger than you and he married before having a baby."

Puffing out a breath and looking over her shoulder to make sure that Phil was still sitting on the sofa of her mother's living room, Beth blinked her eyes a couple of times and then cleared her throat.

She wished she could be sitting back there with him and her brother instead of being trapped with her mom in the kitchen.

The whole thing was already stressing her out and she was wondering how the older woman managed to convince her to go there with Phil. She has been asking Beth for months, stating that she wanted to meet the infamous Phil; but now that they were all there, she just couldn't understand how she ended saying yes and what was worse, how she managed to drag Phil with her.

Turning her head back around and looking into her progenitor's eyes, Beth sighed out loud. "Mom, if I tell you right now that I'm going to marry Phil, which I'm not by the way, you would just flip."

Of that she was sure, she took special notice of her mother's reaction when she and Phil walked into her house and even if she hadn't said anything about it, she was able to read her like an open book.

Knowing her mother like she did, Beth knew that she disapproved of him on first sight and really, looking at him she could kind of understand why. The sleeves of his black shirt were leaving exposed a good part of the tattoos he had on his arms, he was wearing both his lip ring and the one in his tongue, his belt buckle was a big skull that seemed to mock everyone who happened to get a glimpse of it and he hadn't shaved in days.

Now, Phil being Phil wasn't a weird sight for her or for anyone who happened to know the Straight Edge Chicago native; but for her conservative mom, that he looked like that wasn't good at all.

Never mind that he left his ugly cap for the occasion, that he was wearing long jeans instead of his mandatory cargo camouflage pants and that he took time off from his busy schedule to make the visit she has been delaying for the last few months; because Beth knew that all her mom could see was the tattoos, the rings and the fact that he was going to be the father of her grandchild.

"Well I'm not going to lie, I wasn't expecting him to be so… so…"

Watching as her mom looked up to the ceiling as if searching in her mind for the right words, Beth shrugged and took the knife in her hand again.

"I like him," Her sister in law said, probably in an attempt to lighten the mood. "He's funny."

"You mean funny looking, right?" Her mom said with a snort.

"Let's just drop this." Beth said with a roll of her eyes, feeling more than annoyed already.

Now she knew Phil wasn't going to be her mom's ideal man, but when she chose him to be the father of her baby, she didn't do it as a way to please her or anyone else.

"Let me just tell you this, Liz, because I'm genuinely worried; your aunt did a search on the internet about him and look what she found." After saying that, the older woman took a piece of paper out of one of the pockets in her dress and started to read. "Philip Jack Brooks, thirty-three. Alcoholic father who he barely speaks to and an older brother that he denies wherever he goes. Problematic, not people friendly and labeled as a jerk by people he has interacted with. Has dated quite a few girls too; care to hear the names?"

Groaning out loud and throwing her head back, Beth closed her eyes and put the knife back down. "Just stop it mom; God, I don't even see what the point of this conversation is."

"You don't know? Then let me tell you; that man doesn't even had a good relationship with his family so what makes you think he's going to stick around for you and your baby? And the amount of women he has dated… do you even know if he's clean? I mean he could have something contagious and you and the baby could have it too."

Opening her eyes and pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Beth got to her feet and shook her head. "I think I've hear enough of this."

"No Elizabeth, you are going to sit there and you are going to listen to me. I know you better than anyone else in this world and I recognize the way you look at him; you like him, I can see that crystal clear; but I can tell you right now that he's not good enough for you and he's not going to be good for the baby. What will you do when he gets tired of you and drops you for another woman, uh?"

"Mom, he's not going to drop me for anyone because we are not together. As for the way I look at him, well of course I like him, he's my best friend and whether you like it or not he's going to be the father of my baby. Now I don't care what you browsed on the internet or what aunt Sarah is whispering in your ear about him, I'm the one who knows him, I've known him for years and I know how he's really like. He's loyal to those he cares about, he's honest, caring and he doesn't sit in his kitchen criticizing me and my decisions."

"Beth, don't stress yourself like this." Her sister in law said and that was the moment when Beth realized she was taking out loud and that from annoyed she has jumped to being angry.

Trying to breathe in to calm down, Beth placed her hands in her protruding belly and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I think I'm going to go, I feel sick." She said calmly, opening her eyes and looking at her mother who was standing at the other side of the kitchen.

"That's quite rude Elizabeth, I'm trying to fix dinner for you and your aunts and you are just going to bed before they get here?"

"I'm not going to bed, mom; I'm leaving so you and my lovely aunts can practice your favorite hobby, talking about me and browsing on the internet about Phil. God… I don't know why I even came here."

Turning around and walking into the living room, Beth walked straight towards Phil and without bothering to turn around and say goodbye to her brother and father who were sitting there while watching TV, she took her purse and grabbed Phil's hand.

"Come on, I'm not feeling well and I want to get out of here."

Without saying a word, Phil followed her out the door and straight to the street. Once they were near the car, the tall tattooed man stopped in his tracks and pulled Beth to him. "Hey, are you alright?"

Feeling the tug in her hand, Beth turned to him and placing both hands over her face she grunted. Then through clenched teeth she replied. "I just want to get the hell out of here, the sooner the better."

With that said, she took in a deep breath and felt the way he grabbed her hands and made her look into the depths of his green eyes. "Okay spit it out, what happened?" He whispered, his hands moving to the back of her head while he angled her face towards his.

Blinking slowly but refusing to tear her eyes away from his, Beth licked her lips and breathed in.

In the last five months of her life, this has been the closest she has been to Phil and somehow that was a bit disconcerting. Add to that the way his eyes were digging into her own and the way his fingers buried themselves into her hair and that was it.

Memories of times past gone invaded her mind and with the words of her mom dancing in her mind, she had to close her eyes.

'_I recognize the way you look at him… you like him. He's going to drop you for another woman…'_

"I just… I'm not feeling so well. I want to leave." Opening her eyes and finding that he was still there, a breath away from her, Beth bit the inside of her lips with her teeth and said nothing more.

Phil moved his eyes from her eyes to her lips and then back to her blue orbs and for a wild second, Beth imagined that he got a bit closer and she thought that he was going to kiss her.

But he didn't, he just dropped his hands from her hair and placed them over her shoulders. "Not feeling well in a 'I want to go to the hospital' kind of way or in a 'I just want to get the fuck out of here' kind of way?"

Snorting despite her sour mood, Beth shook her head and smiled. "The second one, I'll go anywhere but here."

"Rad, then let me treat you real nice. I'll get you somewhere nice to eat and then we'll crash somewhere for the night. We'll get a movie out of a Red Box and I'll even let you pick it."

Smiling and seeing out of the corner of her eye that her mom was watching them through the window, Beth wrapped her arms around him and rising on her tip toes she kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Phil. Sometimes I think you are the only one that keeps me sane."

And it was true, her mom was going to drive her into a premature birth and as much as she loved Natalya's company, sometimes her friend was too much.

Phil was the only one with whom she could relax and for that she was thankful.

Returning the embrace and circling her waist with his arm, the man known as CM Punk buried his nose in her hair and shook his head. "Well that's something no one has ever told me before." He chuckled, but then he kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent. "But you're welcome. You know I'll do anything for you."

Tilting her head up so she could look at him in the eye, Beth smiled. "Anything?"

"Anything." He said, pushing his lip ring with the tip of his tongue and his eyes shining into hers.

"Alright, you said it yourself so I don't want you complaining later on, okay?"

Taking in a deep breath and looking up to the skies, Phil shook his head and then chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling that you are tricking me into something I won't like?"

Opening her mouth to reply that she would never trick him into anything, Beth felt the baby kicking and instead of words she gasped. In the five months she has been pregnant, it was the first time she felt something like that and in an instant she forgot the little argument she had with her mom back in the house.

"Oh My God, Phil." She said, taking his hand in hers and placing it over her stomach. "He kicked."

"What?" He asked, looking into her eyes and smiling one of his rare smiles. "Are you sure?"

Nodding and with her hand still covering his, Beth bit hard on her lips and stopped breathing. For a few seconds the world remained still and then there it was, another kick.

"Holy shit, this baby is going to be a serious kicker. I'm calling it now, future UFC champion."

"Or WWE Champion, like his dad." Beth said while tilting her head to the side. "But let's get out of here, I'm getting hungry already."

Yeah, now that her mood picked up, she wanted to go out and enjoy the rest of the evening. After all Phil has taken two days out of his schedule to make it to her parent's house and she didn't want the trip to be a complete waste of his time… no, quite the contrary, she wanted the trip to be worth of his time.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I was hesitant to write this chapter, but my muses are insistent and well, here it is… let the drama begin…

**XxXxXxX**

Walking out of her kitchen and holding in her right hand a glass full of icy cold diet Pepsi, the former WWE Diva known as The Glamazon made it into her living room to find Phil siting on the floor; his elbow resting against her sofa, his chin cradled into the palm of his hand and his eyes closed in a manner that resembled sleep.

For a while all she did was look at him through sparkling baby blue eyes, her head shaking slightly as she bit on her lips to suppress the smile that wanted to break in her face.

Phil… If she didn't know him and his endless allegations of suffering a chronic case of insomnia, she would say that he was indeed sleeping; but because she knew him better than anyone she didn't buy the closed eyes acts and the way his features seemed relaxed as if in a deep slumber and with a sigh, she walked to him and nudged at him with her knee.

"Phil; the movie hasn't even started and you dozed off? Come on-"

At her words, one of his olive green eyes opened to look at her and after observing her for a while, he opened the other one and blew out a breath.

"I didn't doze off, I was blinking… slowly."

Humming, the blonde expecting mother handed him the soda she served for him and looking away, she searched for the remote to hit the play button.

"Tell me again, of all the movies there are to see in this world, why the hell do you want to see this one?"

"Well I've see all the previous ones and I want see the rest of them. What? You don't like it because it's about vampires and not about zombies?"

"I don't like it because it's about vampires that sparkle in daylight and because it's sappy and cheesy and I don't think I need any other reason to justify the fact that I just don't like it." Phil said with a shrug before taking a sip of his soda and then putting the glass over her coffee table.

Rolling her eyes and ignoring the words the Chicago native just said, Beth made sure that the settings to her home theater were working and then she breathed out.

"Have you ever noticed that vampires are like refined zombies? I mean they are dead and they feast off people; the only difference is that vampires can use their brains and thus, they are intelligent creatures."

Looking up at her and fixing all the intensity of his eyes on hers, Phil ran the tip of his tongue over the small ring that adorned his lip and then he smirked his infamous wicked grin.

The gesture made Beth remember the wonders that tongue could provoke in her body and feeling a heat creeping up her face, she had to look away from him.

"I'm not even going to comment on that Beth… I mean really?" He said, his tone low and raspy.

Blinking a couple of times, Beth just shrugged and said nothing.

Ah, but it may be that her mouth refused to utter a word, but her mind was working at full speed.

She just didn't know what was with her that night because really, that right there hadn't been the only time her thoughts would betray her so she would look at Phil as something more than just the friend he was.

It started at dinner, they were eating and talking and she couldn't stop looking at him. At first it was nothing, she was just thinking about the things her mom said about him and she was analyzing them.

True, like her mom pointed out so vehemently, her friend wasn't the most handsome man she has ever seen, but at the same time there was certain appeal to him that was hard to ignore.

She particularly liked his eyes and the way they could dig right through you, the way his rare smile illuminated his whole face… the way his hair invited her to run her fingers through it and sure, the fact that the dark aura he carried with him was so strong that she was sure that if she didn't hold on for dear life, he was going to suck her in.

So like she said, at first it was nothing, but after a while the thoughts didn't stop and they just lead her to remember how his hands felt on her skin, how his lips would search for hers in the brims of his passion and how it felt to have him buried so deep inside of her that it was hard to say where she ended and where he began…

Of course, every time her thoughts would drift in that direction she had to remind herself that she and Phil were nothing more than good friends that shared a few intense moments in the past but that was it.

Now they were just going to finish a friendly night watching a movie. It wouldn't be the first time they would do that and taking in consideration the dynamics of their relationship, it wasn't going to be the last either.

She just needed to relax and put her mind in blank.

"Come here,"

Breaking out of her trance, Beth looked at Phil and saw that he was extending one of his hands to her. She wasn't sure why he was doing that but out of instinct she reached forward anyway and allowed him to engulf her hand with his.

What happened next happened fast; he gave a gentle pull at her and before she knew it, she was sitting in the floor with him, right between his legs and her back resting to his chest.

"Will you be able to get up later on?"

Nodding, Beth chewed on her lips and tried to focus on the movie; but as soon as Phil pulled her closer to him and rested his hands on her pregnant stomach, her attention span was altered.

Now it wasn't like he hadn't touched her way more intimately than that before, but that particular night and in that specific moment, she could feel as if his hands were burning her skin through the soft fabric of her dress.

But she didn't say anything about it, she just relaxed against him and watched the movie.

It wasn't until later on that she felt and heard Phil snorting from his place behind her and she shifted a little, feeling the way his left hand slid closer to her belly bottom to settle there.

"That's ridiculous, a vampire can't get sex and let alone get a woman pregnant."

At his words, Beth tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Leave it to Phil Brooks to overanalyze a movie… yeah, what a shocker."

"No, think about it. You said it yourself earlier on, vampires are dead and well, we all know that for a guy to have sex he has to have an erection and with no blood running through his veins, that's just impossible."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Beth breathed in. The basics of an erection was the last thing in the world she wanted to discuss with Phil, especially when he was so close that she could feel his breathing brushing against the back of her neck.

"I think she cheated on the vampire with the wolf; that is the only logical explanation for that crap. That's why the baby is growing up so fast; the gestational span for a werewolf is shorter than in humans so yeah, she cheated."

Unable to help it, Beth laughed at his logic. "You are crazy."

"Wait until the baby pops out, when you see it covered in fur and growling, you won't be calling me crazy."

Shaking her head, Beth pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You should have been a wolf; I mean don't get me wrong here because this is what I wanted, but at the same time I think this pregnancy is taking forever."

And in her mind it really was; she loved knowing that her dream of becoming a mother was finally coming true, sure, but at the same time she couldn't wait for the baby to be born. First because she wanted to hold him in her arms and second because the symptoms of a pregnancy were not fun to deal like at all.

"Why is that?" He whispered in her ear and for a second, she could almost swear that she felt his lips brushing against the skin bellow her ear.

Clearing her throat and not letting her mind play tricks on her, Beth took in a deep breath and then she blew it through her mouth. "Well because for the last few months all I've been feeling is nausea. I can't eat without feeling indigestion, my back is in constant pain and I'm tired all the time. That's without mentioning that I get cramps in my leg when I'm trying to sleep, I get emotional over silly things and I need to constantly visit the bathroom to… okay I think that's enough information for now."

At that Phil chuckled and she smiled in return.

"Sexy, isn't it?"

"Very; believe it or not pregnancy can be surprisingly sexy."

"I guess, I mean if you like your women bloated and moody I think it can be."

Humming, Phil dragged both his hands up her stomach and catching her by surprise, he cupped her tender breasts and weighted them in.

"You are getting bigger."

Swallowing hard down, Beth lowered her eyes to his hands and then she blinked slowly. Was he really touching her there?

"Yeah, bigger all over. Thanks for pointing that out too." She forced her voice out, proud that it didn't come up embarrassingly as a high pitched squeal.

Breathing out and squeezing her lightly, Phil brushed his lips to her ear. This time she knew it was real and she parted her lips to breathe out.

"Does this make you feel uncomfortable?"

Beth shook her head, watching as his fingers started to push her dress down so that her bra was exposed for the pleasure of his hands. Not that he went further than that, he just allowed his thumb to trace lazily the outline of her plain cotton brazier.

"I feel a little tender but it's okay."

Lowering his face, Phil breathed into her scent and then as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he pressed his lips to her shoulder and started to kiss a path of fire towards the underside of her jaw.

That right there made her shiver and closing her eyes, she placed her hands over his thighs.

Phil… sometimes, before finding out for sure that she was pregnant, she would lay in bed thinking about him and in many nights she wished he would appear out of thin air to relieve the ache that thinking about him would provoke; but with time those silly thoughts started to fade away until she would only look at the intimate moments they shared as something beautiful that ended up with the amazing gift of her much desired pregnancy…

But now that his hands were touching her and that his tongue was savoring her skin, she couldn't help but to remember the way he could make her tremble with his lovemaking.

Maybe it was all in her crazy pregnant hormones, but the fact was that she could already feel a wetness gathering in her panties as her blood started to boil while it ran through her veins.

"Does it make you feel nervous?"

Not feeling like lying about it, Beth nodded. "A little." Ah, but more than nervous she felt eager and she didn't want him to stop.

Thankfully he didn't, he just allowed his fingers to play with her hardening nipples through the fabric that covered them and after a while, he lowered one of his hands… letting it slide down to her stomach, lower to her thigh and then right underneath her dress.

Biting her lips hard, Beth closed her eyes and threw her head back against him. By then his hand had found its way to that sweet spot between her legs and he was touching here right there, his fingers exploring her without sneaking inside her panties while his lips and tongue continued to tease the flesh of her neck and shoulders.

"Phil-" She breathed out, not sure what she really wanted him to say. To tell him keep going or ask him about what he was doing?

"Shhh, just relax."

With that said, he used his other hand to spread her legs a bit further apart and then he pressed one digit to the small bundle of nerves she kept guarded as her most precious treasure, the same one that ached to be treated accordingly.

Sure, he did it through the already soaking fabric of her underwear but that didn't mean that I didn't provoke the desired reaction on her.

Letting out a strangled moan, Beth opened her eyes and then closed them again. At that point her blood was boiling, she could even feel it ringing in her ears and she was sure that if his fingers ventured to touch her flesh to flesh, she was going to come undone in a matter of nothing.

She wanted him to touch her like it was meant to be, she needed it.

"Phil, please…"

Not having to be asked twice, Phil slid his hand underneath her panties and without more preambles, he pushed a lone long finger through her opening and after thrusting it one time and then two times, Beth felt her desire reaching its peak.

With a suffocated moan, her release began to flow out of her in huge waves and Phil slowly added another finger to his sweet torture.

The sensation was incredible, so intense that her hips automatically darted forward as a way to feel him deeper inside of her and while she rode her climax down, Phil never cease to kiss her cheek, her neck and her collarbone.

It was amazing… everything about it was amazing and she particularly liked that his fingers never slid out of her, for the longest they just remained there, buried inside of her.

It was only when Beth was back to her senses that he slowly pulled them out and that was the exact moment that she chose to open her eyes.

Content and more than satisfied, Beth got up to her knees and turning around to face the tattooed man, she went to kiss him.

Phil met her halfway, pressing his lips to hers briefly and then pulling away. "Better?"

Licking her lips, Beth lowered her eyes. Judging by what she could see there, Phil was having certain discomfort inside his pants and she wanted to relieve it.

That was the reason why she lowered her hand to his more than obvious erection and took a secure hold of it.

It felt nice, she was yet to feel the pure essence of his manhood in any other place that wasn't inside of her or pressing against her stomach and that night she wanted to feel it in her hand.

Who knew, if things went well and if he wanted it, she could even feel it in her mouth…

"Beth-" He said in a warning, grabbing her hand to push it away from his erection.

Frowning, the blonde looked into his clouded green eyes and blinked slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong; you just don't have to do that." He said, returning her stare intently.

"You don't want me to?" She asked, confused.

Snorting, Phil closed his eyes for a second and then he opened them to keep looking at her. "It's not that I don't want it, but I didn't do what I did just so you could return the favor. I just wanted to make you feel good."

Feeling her heart clenching and her breathing halting, Beth backed away until she was sitting in front of him. "Favor?"

Chuckling and running her hand through her blonde hair, Beth closed her eyes and shook her head. Favor… that was exactly the word her aunt told him Phil has done for her; he granted her the favor of getting her pregnant because she asked him and that was it.

Now, months later he was doing her another favor by…

Opening her eyes before finishing her thoughts, Beth started talking again. "And what made you think I needed that kind of favor? Do I look needy; do I look like I needed a pity hand fuck before I could finish watching the movie?"

Opening his eyes as wide as he could, Phil shook his head. He probably noticed the rare event of Beth swearing and he automatically knew she was upset. "Beth, that's not what I meant." He said, trying to reach for her.

But before he could touch her, she got to her feet with an agility that surprised her and turning around she started to walk away. "I know what you meant so save it."

With that said, she blindly made into her bathroom and locking the door behind her back, she slid to the floor and cradled her face in her hands.

She could feel her eyes watering behind her closed eyelids and she tried to breathe slowly to prevent the tears to escape her.

"You are not going to cry, not over this." The words were mumbled under her breath, but they didn't have the desired effect…

"Beth." Came the voice of Phil through the other side and she heard him trying to open the door. "Come on, open the door."

Shaking her head even though she knew he couldn't see her, Beth opened her eyes and wiped angrily at her tears.

She just couldn't believe she was so weak for him… that she almost begged him to help her reach her release only to have him turn her down minutes later.

"Talk to me. Please."

Clearing her throat and blinking her tears away, she lifted her head up high to speak. "I want to be alone. Just leave…"

For the longest while there was only silence, but then she heard him trying to open the door once again. "I'm not going to leave until we talk."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Then I'll wait here all night long. You have to get out of there eventually."

Closing her eyes again, Beth smacked her head lightly against the door and breathed out. She knew Phil, and she knew that if he said that he was going to stay there waiting, then he was going to stay there waiting.

He was stubborn like that.

Getting up and walking to the faucet so she could splash water to her face, Beth looked at her reflection through the mirror and then she stripped down naked.

She wanted to take a shower, before walking out that door she needed to feel clean of his touch and the sooner she did that, the better.

Once that was done, she grabbed a towel and wrapping it around her body, she opened the door.

Phil was waiting there like she had expected, standing right in front of her.

"I don't really want to talk about this now Phil, just let me be." After saying that, she tried to walk pass him; if he wanted to stay there all night then fine, but she was not going to talk. She was going to bed.

But before she could even take two steps, he grabbed the back of her head and easily guided her face to his.

It was a brief kiss, probably shorter than the one they shared back in her living room. "Then don't talk, but you won't shut me out." And then, he kissed her again, only that this time he slid his tongue deep into her mouth to kiss her properly.

Unable to help it, she placed her hands to his chest and allowed him to kiss her, her own tongue moving against his as he wrapped his arm around her.

She didn't know how it happened, but with that kiss he put her anger in jeopardy and it wasn't until dawn was approaching that the subject was really discussed…


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since her head came to rest on top of her pillow, Beth hadn't been able to fully fall asleep. No… for the good part of the last couple of hours she has just been laying immobile on her side, dozing in and out of a light slumber while time moved around her with continued speed.

By then she was starting to feel uncomfortable; her arm was tingling, her head was hurting a bit and she even felt like going to the bathroom; but because she could feel the weight of Phil's arm resting against her hip, she didn't dare to move.

It was just that… well, to start things off, she was very aware that Phil always had a hard time falling asleep and she didn't want to wake him up; after all she was almost sure that he was in a deep sleep and the last thing she wanted was to disturb him.

And second and probably the one thing that she wanted to prevent; she didn't want him to wake up because she wasn't sure what she could say to him. With a clearer head, she was embarrassed at the way she reacted the previous night and trying to explain her motives would only lead her to talk about things she has been denying for a while.

Things like feelings and stuff…

True, if Phil was sharp on the perceptive side, he should know by then; after all, if it wasn't because her feelings for him ran deeply than a close friendship, she wouldn't have easily fallen into his arms as she did a few hours ago.

But she did; he touched her and she was lost, he kissed her and she was doomed. Hell, even now that passions were satiated and the heat of the moment dwindled down, she was still feeling weak for him.

Sure, maybe that was because he was right behind her, his skin pressing against hers and his soft breathing caressing her shoulder. Ah, and that was without saying that she could still feel the essence of him inside of her, menacing to escape if she decided to get up on her feet.

Closing her eyes and biting the inside of her cheek, Beth breathed out.

She didn't know why she let things happen that night, but if she wanted to keep a nice strong hold on her sanity, she couldn't allow her acts to be guided by impulses anymore.

The first two times had been okay because they had a purpose, but now that their goal of conceiving a baby was fulfilled, there was no reason for them to keep sleeping together.

They were not lovers… they were friends and friends didn't have sex with each other just because the need was there. No…

Besides she wasn't the type of woman Phil was attracted to. That was something she couldn't forget. He never showed any kind of interest in her beyond friendship and things were not going to change now.

At least not while she was pregnant.

Blinking her baby blue eyes open and staring right through her window, the blonde woman cleared her throat; for a while she remained like that, but then she slid out of bed and made it to her bathroom.

Once there, she relieved herself and after taking a quick shower to wash out the scent of him that somehow got permeated on her skin, she wrapped her nakedness with a towel.

Freshen up, she made it to her mirror and taking a look at her reflection, she bit hard on her lips.

No… there was no way he would take notice on her while looking like that. True, he was the one that initiated the things that happened between them that night but that didn't necessarily mean something. He was a man, he had a need for a woman and she was there… nothing more than that…

"Hey."

Jumping startled, Beth gasped and placed a hand over her chest. She hadn't been expecting for Phil to show up at the door of her bathroom and her surprise showed up in her reaction. "Jesus, Phil… don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," He said unapologetically as he rested his back against the door frame. "Are you okay?"

Nodding and blinking a few times, Beth dropped her hand to the sink and looked at him through the reflection in the mirror.

He was just standing there, eyes on her, arms crossed to his chest and his hair tousled from sleep. She also took notice that he had the decency to put on something before walking to her and even though the boxers were riding so low that she could see his hipbones clearly defined underneath his skin, at least he was wearing something.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just needed to stretch a bit.

Nodding, Phil blinked slowly. He was looking all serious, or maybe that was his sleepy face, she wasn't sure…

"Come back to bed, I have a few hours to spare before I have to go."

Turning around but without taking a step towards him, Beth bit on her lips and sighed deeply.

"Why did you do this?" The question was out before she could weigh the consequences of his answer and she just had to hold her breath.

On his part, his lips curved into the shadow of a smile and he arched an eyebrow. "Why did I do what?"

Running her hand through her blonde hair, Beth closed her eyes and shrugged. "The thing with the baby; why did you say yes when I asked you?"

Tilting his head to the side, Punk went back to look at her serious. "Beth, my mind is all messed up so just tell me what you want to know clearly."

"Did you feel like I was forcing to say yes to this?"

Snorting, Phil walked to her and wrapping one of his hands around her waist, he grabbed her chin in his hand. "You wouldn't have been able to force me into having a baby with you even if you wanted. Beth, I think we talked about this; I said yes because I liked the idea. I'm in my thirties, I always kind of wanted to have a child of my own and who better to be the mother than you?"

Shrugging, Beth looked away. "I don't know, a girlfriend perhaps?"

Out of the corner of her eye, he saw the way his lips curved into a grin. "Ha,"

"Alright so you don't have any right now but what about later? You'll probably meet someone and I don't know… maybe you'll want to have a family of your own." And she said that because she was sure that he was going to find someone with whom he was going fall head over heels with and when that moment came, she and her baby would pass to a second plane.

Not that she should mind, after all the first thing that she told him when she threw the proposal his way, was that he didn't even had to be a part of the baby's life if he didn't really want to.

"I have a family right here so why would I want to have another one?"

Blinking rapidly, Beth looked at him. He was looking at her with all the intensity of his olive green eyes and for a moment she lost the ability to speak.

"But anyway, now that we've turned this into a session of questions and answers, do you care to explain what happened earlier on?

Groaning, Beth covered her eyes with her hand and then she took in a deep breath. "I don't know… I told you this pregnancy is making me over emotional and I just…" Blowing out a breath, she shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just confused."

Using both his hands to cradle her face, Phil tilted her head towards his. "Confused about what?"

"About all of this… about us. Things just got so complicated, and then you come and touch me and…"

Before she could finish, Phil leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently.

"And then you do things like this and…"

Interrupting her once again, Phil kissed her, lingering a while longer and then pulling away.

"Phil…"

"Let's go back to bed, it's too early to talk about this so why don't we rest and leave this talk pending?"

Closing her eyes, Beth shrugged. Yeah, maybe they should leave the talk for later, right in that moment her mind was still clouded and she didn't want to say something that would embarrass her even more.

"Okay,"

"Rad," He said grabbing her hand and urging her on. "Come on."

Beth went with him, hoping that their talk could wait at least a few days; enough so she could put her mind in order and come with a clear conclusion about what she was really feeling for her best friend…


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my God, Beth, look at you!"

Before the former WWE Diva known as the Glamazon could lift her face up to take a good look at the person who said those words out loud, she felt the unmistakable sensation of someone wrapping their arms around her to give her a hug.

Now, the invasion to her personal space took her by surprise because the last thing she has been expecting as she walked around was for someone who she didn't even get see to hug her out of the blue and she voiced her surprise with a small gasp.

Not that she really needed to look at this person to know who she was, after all she could recognize the raspy voice of her best friend anywhere, anytime and that night wasn't the exception.

"I know, I know, I'm huge." She said with an awkward chuckle, pulling back a little so she could take a look at Natalya's smiling face.

"No; I mean you are definitely bigger that last time I saw you but that was to be expected; you still look great. Even your hair looks good, it has gotten so long!"

Rolling her eyes, Beth brushed her friend off. Ever since she walked into the arena a bit over twenty minutes ago, that was all she has been hearing from her former co-workers; that she looked great, that pregnancy was settling beautifully with her and that she was glowing.

Well… she wasn't feeling so great looking as they said but she was too polite to argue about such a trivial thing. Besides they were probably trying to cheer her up; after all people had this weird notion that pregnant women suffered from some kind of low self-esteem problem and they would usually go out of their way to make them feel better.

It was kind of odd, actually, but not only that, as if that wasn't enough to make her feel out of place, everybody from the make-up lady, to John Cena and even Barbara Blank were taking the liberty of rubbing her belly as if she was Buddha incarnated and she was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"So what brings you down here? I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm just visiting; I was missing all this and I took the opportunity to come by. You know, before the doctor says I can't travel anymore." Beth said with a shrug. Ah, but more than visiting she came to see Phil… and just because he asked her to.

It has been something unplanned, with the Raw roster going overseas to work some shows in Europe they hadn't seen each other for two weeks and if they would wait for his appearances to stop coming, at least another week would pass by without them meeting up.

At least that was what he said and even when she has been dreading the encounter, she told him that she was going to see if she could make it.

Now, it took her two whole days to think about it and at the end she decided to show up. Yeah she came late and all that but she was there. If Phil wanted to see her, then the least she could do was giving him the surprise.

What she couldn't understand was why he wanted to see her so bad. Yeah, the last time they were together they both agreed that they had a talk pending, but that talk could wait until he was done with work a week from that date, right?

"Well I'm glad you came because I missed you so much; are you going to stick around after the show?"

Smiling, Beth shrugged. "Aww I missed you two; I never thought I would miss your crazy side so bad until I was stuck at home with nothing to do."

Laughing out loud, Natalya opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say something, Phil's voice was heard all around and they both looked to where he was.

"Well look at this, who would have thought that I had to find out through John Cena that you were here. Wasn't I supposed to be the one knowing these kind of things first?"

Licking her lips, Beth blinked slowly. Phil was walking to her and by the smile on his face, he wasn't mad about the fact that she never confirmed him that she was going to show up, quite the contrary, he looked content. "Well it was kind of a last minute decision."

"I see;" He said, getting closer and once standing in front of her, kissing her on the lips.

Now, that right there wasn't one of the mind blowing kisses she knew he could give, but for some reason it made her feel weak on the knees as her face blushed.

It was stupid, she knew that; but Natalya was right there looking and that made her feel embarrassed.

Pulling away from the gentle kiss, Phil immediately lowered his face towards her stomach and smiled brightly. "And how's my boy doing?" He asked, placing both hands over her belly and feeling around.

"He's doing great, getting bigger and bigger." She said, her breathing stopping for a second when he looked up into her eyes.

"You know what would have been great? A baby girl." Natalya said with a big smile, "Maybe the next one, right? Anyway, I'm going to kidnap Beth here for a while, she'll look for you in a few."

With that said, Natalya grabbed Beth by the hand and pulled her away. She gave the older woman just enough time to send Phil an apologetically glance as he looked after her questioningly.

".That?" The third generation Diva asked as she locked her arm to Beth's.

"What was what?" The soon mother to be asked even though she knew exactly what she was being asked.

"Come on, don't play dumb with me; you know I'm talking about that kiss."

"Ah, well it was a little peck-it was nothing."

"Right; anyway, since when are you two in a kissing-pecking zone and why didn't I know about it?" After asking that, the younger blonde halted on her tracks and as if being enlightened, she threw her head back and laughed. "Wait, you are sleeping together, aren't you?"

Opening her eyes as wide as she could, Beth looked around to make sure no one was listening. Not that it would make a difference, because as she found out during the short time she has been at the arena, everyone knew her baby was Phil's and they just assumed they were dating.

But still… she wanted to keep her private life that way, private.

"Do you want to go out there and say that in front of the crowd? Jesus, Nattie…"

Taking in a breath a bit dramatically, Natalya pressed a hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I knew it, I knew this was going to happen. I need details and I need them now."

Blinking a few times and snorting, Beth shook her head. "I'm not going to give you details, you pervert. Besides it was nothing, it just happened one time and I'm not even sure if it meant something."

"What? Come on Beth, of course it had to mean something. Whenever two people who love each other sleep together, it means a lot."

"It's not as easy as that. Phil and I, well you know we are just friends and that's it, there's no more to it."

"Do you love him?"

Puffing out a breath, Beth smiled. "Of course I do, he's my best friend." And not only that, he was the father of her baby so of course she felt for him.

"Well I'm your best friend too and that doesn't mean we are going to end up in bed having sex."

"It's not the same," Beth said shaking her head and snorting.

"Okay, let me ask it this way. Are you in love with him?"

Sucking in a breath, Beth looked up to the ceiling and shrugged. "I don't… know, okay." She admitted out loud. "Not that it matters, to Phil I'm just a friend."

"Yeah, and that's why he slept with you, because you are such a good friend. Look, I know the two of you too well to know that he was probably the one that started the sleeping together thing and let's be honest, we both know that Phil is not the kind of guy who sleeps around just because he cans. If he slept with you is because he feels something deeper than a friendship for you and by the way he looks at you I can assure you that this is the case."

"I'm not so sure about that… I mean I'm not even his type."

Snorting, Natalya patted her friend on the shoulder and pursed her lips. "This doesn't have anything to do with a type, Beth; what we are talking about here is love and that goes beyond any physical aspect. Besides Phil is not blind nor is he stupid, you are beautiful and smart and that's more than anyone could ask for. He even said it himself; but if you are still not sure, then maybe it's time you go to him and find out."

With that said, Natalya turned around and left Beth standing there.

For a few minutes that felt like hours, the former WWE Diva just stood there, thinking about what Natalya just said. In a way, she knew that her friend was that right and that she needed to find out what was going on with Phil, but at the same time she was afraid to do so.

What if she faced reality only to figure out that she was indeed in love with him? Or what was worse, what if she realized it only to have him tell her that he didn't want anything with her.

That would be awful, the bond they had now was for their whole life and how could she get over an infatuation when she was going to interact with him on regular basis?

Blowing out a breath and running her manicured fingers through her hair, she turned around and started to make her way back. The best she could do for the time being was ignoring the whole thing and let whatever was going to happen to happen.

With that thought in mind, she put her best face and walked to the place she knew he would be, his locker room. She found it without any complications and without even knocking, she walked in.

Looking inside, she saw that Phil was just taking his knee pads and his wrestling boots off and when he felt her walking in, he snorted.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be kidnapped longer than this."

Turning her head straight, Beth pursed her lips. "Yeah, me too; but I managed to escape." She finished up with a forced smile while her eyes automatically searched for his.

"Rad." He said getting up to his feet while wiping his brows with the back of his hand.

Watching him, Beth took notice that he was just in his wrestling trunks and those were not leaving too much to the imagination; he also looked worked up, he was sweating and his hair was going everywhere.

It was an interesting sigh and she couldn't help but to have a glimpse back in time of his lean body pressing lightly against her as he kissed her long and deep…

"Are you checking me out?" He asked in amusement, his eyes shining and his lips curved into a sly smile.

Chuckling out of discomfort, Beth puffed out a breath. "Not at all, there's nothing there I haven't seen before-" She said referring to the numerous times she has seen him only in his wrestling gear, but taking in consideration their recent history, those were probably the worst words she could have said.

Pushing the inside of her lips with her tongue, she felt her cheeks flush while Phil laughed out loud. "Touché, but if you want to take a better look, you can always come and join me in the shower. I mean there's nothing there I haven't seen before…"

Okay, now he was trying to mortify her. "No way, whatever you saw here was when I was a few pounds lighter and I don't think you would want to take another look."

Walking to her the same way he did back in the corridor, Phil got closer until she could feel the heat of his body emanating in huge waves. "I wouldn't mind to take another look."

With that said, the current WWE champion leaned into her space and kissed her for a second time that night. Only that this time he went straight to the point and grabbing her chin and pulling it down with his thumb, he created a gap so his tongue could slide into her mouth.

Beth let him do it, she even returned the kiss as her hand came to rest at the back of his neck.

But as soon as the kiss started, it ended when Phil pulled away. "I'm sorry, I'm all sweaty. Why don't we do this, I'm going to take a shower and then we'll find a place to eat."

Not trusting her voice to speak out loud, Beth nodded, biting her lips and blinking a couple of times.

Smiling, Phil looked at her face and then he retreated, taking a few steps back until he was almost at the bathroom's door. "You can still join me if you want to."

"No…"

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying." He said with a shrug and turning around, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Ah, but he didn't close the door and if it wasn't because Beth closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, she would have definitely seen him getting rid of his trunks to get into the shower.

Breathing in, Beth groaned and covered her face with the palm of her hands. Why did she take Phil's invitation to visit him at the arena? Why did she give into temptation last time and why was she feeling like going to him to kiss him until there was no air left in her lungs.

It was just so complicated and as a thousand questions started to invade her mind, one of those questions stood out above all others; why was she feeling like she was falling head over heels for him? Why…?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me forever to update, but I had a couple of rough months with my pregnancy and after that a new baby to take care of so writing just seemed impossible for me. But I'm here, rusty with my writing but managing, lol. Hopefully I'll get to finish this one and a few other stories before I get back to work.

XxXxXx

It may sound weird to some, but Beth only came to realize that she loved her best friend the moment he caught her staring at him. Sure, she could argue against the world about how she already knew that she loved him, but the thing was that she now understood that she was _in_ love with him.

Realizing this came as a shock to her, after all she couldn't even recall when or how she came to fall head over heels for him. The only thing she could think off was that it felt as if a veil had fallen off her eyes and she was now able to see what has been right in front of her eyes, an unrequited love that was probably going to be her downfall.

So yes, it came as a big surprise, especially since she hadn't even noticed that she has been staring so when it downed on her, it hit her like a blow to the stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs and paralyzing her under the intense gaze of his olive green eyes.

"What?" Phil asked, a weak version of one of his rare smiles curving the corner of his lips.

Knowing that she has been caught and feeling like a cornered deer, the former WWE Diva blinked her eyes a couple of times and voiced the only sound that she could find in her vocabulary. "Uh?"

Once that was said, she felt dumb and terrified that he could read the truth out of her eyes so she tried to look away, but at the same time she was unable to and feeling her cheeks burning as a heat started to creep from her chest and up towards her face, she just blinked once again.

"You are staring." The Chicago Native replied simply, the smile still on his face as he focused his attention only on her.

To save face, her first instinct was to deny, deny and deny or who knew, maybe to get up on her feet and flee the scene; but knowing Phil like she knew him, that would only raise his suspicious and he would dig until tearing her newfound truth.

That was unless she told him afterwards that she needed to go to the bathroom and thus her little act of running away all the way to Buffalo.

Shaking her head at her juvenile way of dealing with the situation at hand, Beth closed her eyes for a second to gather herself. Once she was somehow alright, she snorted while bringing her hand up to her hair. "I'm sorry; I just spaced out for a minute."

"So you spaced out staring at my face. That's new." He said in amusement, taking a sip of his diet Pepsi and his eyes still delving deep into hers.

Taking in a deep breath and finally looking around at the small crowd around them to make sure no one was paying attention to them, she shrugged.

"I wasn't staring. I just got caught up thinking about a couple of things and your face happened to be on the way." She said with a forced smile while moving her eyes back to his.

"Right."

Arching an eyebrow, Beth rested her head against her hand, trying to act as normal as possible and not as if she was trying to place a date and time on the moment she started to have deep feelings for him.

Did it happen during that first night they slept together? Was it after? Has she been unknowingly in love with him all along and thus the reason she choose him to be the father of her baby?

Or better yet, was she really in love with him or was it her pregnancy hormones playing tricks on her mind?

Not finding an answer to all her questions and still a bit surprised by her discovery, the soon to be mother decided to keep her feelings undercover because one, she was kind of living a denial phase and second, because even if she was indeed in love with him, chances that he reciprocated were very dim.

Yeah, maybe he liked her like Natty said, but liking her enough to have sex with her didn't necessarily meant that he was in love and she didn't want to end up getting burned.

Shaking herself back to the moment, Beth cleared her throat and decided that thinking about all that in that moment wasn't going to resolve anything. "You look tired; did you get any kind of sleep on this tour?" She asked as casually as she could.

Pursing his lips, the Straight Edge superstar leaned back against his chair and snorted. "You know I never sleep, sleep is for losers."

Now, the two of them had gone out to eat after the Raw event was over and like it usually happened after the show, they found themselves sharing a table with at least nine WWE wrestlers and Divas.

For a while Phil has been having a somehow friendly argument with John Cena and a few other of the guys, but when he found Beth staring at him his attention was turned on her only. Beth didn't want the attention, not in that moment but it was what it was and she would have to deal with at as if her brain wasn't in turmoil.

"Really? Then I'm the biggest loser because as of late sleep is the only thing I want to do. You should try it sometime, I won't tell."

Tilting his head and looking at the watch on his wrist, Phil pursed his lips and blew a breath out of his mouth. "Well it is kind of late, way pass your bedtime. We'll go now."

Opening her mouth to say that she didn't mean to say that she was tired and that they could stay a while longer, Beth watched as Phil got to his feet. Apparently, he has made the decision to leave because he was telling the rest of the guys that they were both calling it a night.

Now, it wasn't that she was bummed to cut the night early because she has never been known as a social butterfly, but in that particular night, she wanted to stay because she realized that safety was in numbers.

What was going to happen once she was all alone in Phil's hotel room? She knew that she didn't want to blurt out feelings she still didn't understand and especially not to him.

That was without saying that she now knew that she was doomed to fall in his arms if he had the desire for it and that was the last thing that she needed, to end up as his bed warmer. Not that she was expecting that to happen, not after she has gotten so big that it would be impossible to wake any kind of desire out of him.

But what if he did want it? She would definitely give him reign to do whatever he wanted and that would only make matters worse for her.

Right in that moment, she could deal with her feelings as long as their friendship remained just that, a friendship; but if they kept playing the sleeping together game, she would definitely fall prey to those feelings and when the time came for him to move on, she wouldn't be able to act as if nothing happened.

Meaning, she had to cut off with Phil the lover and stick to the friend.

Feeling a sense of dread fall on her, the Buffalo resident said her goodbyes and followed Phil into the car. The car ride was for the most part silent, her mind was too occupied with different scenarios of what could go wrong from now on and the more she thought about it, the worse she was feeling.

Once they arrived to the hotel, Beth knew what she had to do and she did it as soon as Phil closed the door to his room.

"We shouldn't keep this sleeping together thing." There, she said it while feeling her face turning a deep red.

On his part, Phil's brows furrowed a little and he blinked a couple of times. "Okay. That was random."

"I mean, I'm not saying that you wanted to do it now but you know, I just… well we shouldn't do it… ever again."

Nodding and pushing with his tongue the corner of his lip, Phil folded his arms over his chest and rested his back to the door. For the first time ever he looked out of words and Beth felt like she needed to fill the void his silence had left all through the room.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Snorting and lifting a hand so that he could run his fingers over his jaw, he sighed. "And what can I say about this?"

"I don't know, maybe you can tell me what are you thinking."

Taking in a deep breath, Phil just shrugged. "Well I'm not thinking about anything in particular; only that I wasn't expecting you to say that out of the blue but what can I say; I'm not going to force you into anything and I'm not going to make this moment more awkward by asking you why."

Biting her bottom lip, Beth lowered her head so that her eyes were looking at her protruding belly. That was it; she cut off the sleeping together thing and what was better, she did it without him asking her question… meaning that having sex with her hadn't been as important to him as it has been for her.

For him it was probably something that happened and nothing more.

"Good," Clearing her throat, Beth looked up to an undefined point in the wall behind him and flashed a pathetic smile. "I guess I better go then."

"You don't have to go, I didn't bring you here to get laid so you can stay. You know, I'm not going to touch you if that is what bothers you."

Recognizing his tone as one of annoyance, Beth looked at him to notice that his face was long and somber. It was as if he was angry.

"You are mad."

Shaking his head and walking to her, the so called Voice of the Voiceless grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. The kiss was short-lived and as soon as it was over he let go of her and turned around. "I'm not mad, I'm just… surprised that you came all the way here just to tell me that." Shaking his head, he snorted. "But anyway, you can stay here if you want to; I'm going to take a walk or something."

Watching him opening the door to leave, Beth closed her eyes and spoke without thinking. "Phil, please don't be mad. You know I care about you a lot, you are… your friendship means the world to me and I don't want to see it ruined because of this."

Turning back so that he could look at her, Phil shook his head and blew out a breath. "I'm not mad at you, I'm really not. I just don't get it, I thought everything was fine."

"And it was fine." Instead of leaving it there where it should have ended, she kept talking. "But I don't want to end up being your better than nothing."

With his eyes delving into hers and his head lifting up, Phil pursed his lips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, doing this thing we were doing was fine to you when it was happening; but what when you find your new conquest or when you decide that it was better to stick up as nothing more than friends? You know that when the moment comes you will push me aside, then I wouldn't be able to handle it well and we will end at odds. That's not the way I want to raise my child."

"So, in other words you are implying that I've been using you all this time until something better comes." He said and it was not a question. "Do you really think that I acceded to father your child just because I wanted an easy fuck whenever I felt horny? Is that what you really thought I was doing?" Snorting and shaking his head, Phil's eyes shone in anger. "You know what, just forget it."

Turning back around so that he could finally open the door, Phil walked out of the room and this time, Beth could assure that he was mad… and what was worse, she was not sure that for the first time ever, she was at odds with her best friend, the father of her child and the man she came to love without realizing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Uff, I don't know why, but this chapter was very hard to write! I struggled with it, I deleted a good part of it to write it all over again and well, at the end I kind of rushed it. Hopefully the next one will write itself more smoothly, lol. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and well wishes, now enjoy ;)

XxXxXxXxX

Six days ago, when Beth turned off her phone and walked out of Phil's hotel room to head back to the safety of her house in Buffalo, she has been a hundred percent sure that putting distance between them would prove to be the best cure for her feelings for him.

True, she has been well aware that creating said distance was going to be hard with him being the father of her unborn baby, but if she could manage to at least cut any unnecessary communication with him until the baby was born, then chances of her crawling out of the infatuation phase she has succumbed into were going to increase.

That line of thought has come into her mind six days ago… and during those six days she has evaded talking to him as if he was the black plague.

At first she just turned off her phone, but because it was impossible to maintain it off for all eternity, she turned it back on the next morning to find that he had texted her a few times during the night.

The first message has been simple enough, a 'where are you?' that came about one hour after the two of them had left his hotel room; the second was almost on the same line, Phil asking her to call him to know if she was alright. Now, the third and last one came at four in the morning of the next day and that one read like this; 'Fine, I get it. Won't bother you anymore.'

It has been that last text the one that hit her the most and because of those simple words she had spent the whole day in full weepy mode, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

The second and third days were a bit better but not by much, as she would find herself staring at her phone and fighting the urge to call him. By day five things hadn't changed and now it was this, day six and she couldn't take it anymore.

So yes, it took her six days to understand that staying away wasn't going to do anything for her and that forced her to come to the conclusion that she needed to put her pride and feelings aside so she could apologize to him.

Now, she didn't necessarily believe that apologizing to him would be a matter of admitting that she was wrong and the man right, no… more than that, she saw it as a way to mend things with him, a way to make things go back to the way they were before.

Sure, that would be a little tricky on her part because of her feelings for him and of course, the way their relationship had turned into, but she was willing to put that aside just to have him in her life once again.

It hadn't been a tough decision, after all she was really sorry that things ended the way they did and she was sure that a sincere apology would flow out of her mouth just by taking a look at him.

That was the reason she was there, lifting her hand to knock on the door that has been mocking her with the simplicity of its wooden frame for the past ten minutes or so and fully aware that she should expect a lot of things out of that visit.

In fact, she should expect the unexpected and she knew it.

And seriously, on the long journey she has taken to make it to Chicago and to Phil's door, a lot of scenarios had been dancing on her mind and she had considered all of them. After all this was the man that possessed a Pipebomb as a voice and well, she knew for a fact that predictability was an attribute he didn't have in him.

Their last encounter hadn't ended up so well and for all she knew, he could open the door, see her standing there and silently close the door on her face; or he could get angry at seeing her at his door and bombard her with his infamous cutting words… or maybe none of those and instead he could simply smile and let her pass as if nothing out of the ordinary happened between them.

Maybe something entirely different could happen… she hadn't been exactly sure, but if there was something she hadn't been expecting, was for someone else to open the door of his apartment, especially not 'this' someone…

"Hey, Beth." The woman said a bit over enthusiastically and Beth couldn't lie, she was at a loss of words.

Opening her mouth and closing it again, the blonde just placed a hand protectively over her pregnant stomach and then smiled, the smile feeling forced and fake. But it was only then that she was able to find her voice.

"Hey yourself… Amy." She said, an empty sense of being proud over the fact that her voice didn't falter washing through her.

But God, it was taking all the power of her being not to turn around and leave at the sight of Phil's ex standing there, smiling at her as if it was the most natural thing in the world for the two of them to run into each other at his door.

Sure, she knew that both Phil and Amy had a very amicable breakup and that they had remained friends… but she wasn't aware that their friendship consisted on them meeting at his place in the middle of the night.

"Oh my God look at you! Wow, this was something I had to see to believe." As the woman standing inside of Phil's apartment said that, her eyes lowered down to Beth's stomach and then she shook her head. "So, a little Punk on the way, uh?"

"Yup," Beth replied simply, her hand staying in place. At least Amy knew about the baby being Phil's, what she wondered was how much did she know...

Biting down a bigger smile, Amy opened the door wider as if to let her walk in. "Come on, Phil's taking a shower, I'll let him know you are here."

Blinking her eyes a few times, Beth forced another smile upon her face. "No… don't worry, I don't want to interrupt anything. I was…" Lifting her hand up to her hair, she blew out a breath, not really knowing what to say.

It was just an awkward moment and she just wanted to flee the scene as soon as she could.

"Oh no, no, don't you worry, we were just-"

"No, really, I just came to give him this." Swallowing down, she reached into her purse with slightly trembling hands and took out a small envelope to hand it to Amy. "I just thought he would like to see it. Anyway, I'll just go."

With that said, she turned on her heels and closing her eyes in shame, she started to walk toward the elevator.

"God, you are so stupid." She mumbled to herself as she stabbed angrily the small button on the panel that would make the elevator come to Phil's floor.

What had she been thinking anyway? Ugh, thank heavens that she could somehow save face by bringing the latest 3D sonogram of the baby to give him. Yeah, it could seem weird that she came all the way to Chicago just to give him that, but whatever.

That has been the only thing she could come up with and at the situation at hand, it would have to do.

"Come on." She hissed, feeling almost desperate to board the elevator. She didn't want an encounter with Phil, not in that moment that she was feeling out of her element.

Ah, not that an encounter was necessarily going to happen; she didn't know what was the deal between Amy and Phil, but who was to say that the former Diva would tell Phil that she came by?

For all she knew they were back together and Amy didn't want her boyfriend to meet with the woman that was going to make him a father.

At that thought, Beth felt her heart grow heavy in her chest. Six days… a lot could happen in six days and didn't her mother tell her? Phil was going to stick around her as long as his interest for her could last.

Blinking her eyes closed and scratching her head almost compulsively, the soon to be mother heard the elevator stop and open its doors in front of her. At the sound, she opened her eyes to step inside, but when she turned around to press the button to go down to the lobby, she saw Phil holding the doors open so he could go in as well.

Clenching her jaw and feeling all the blood of her body drain down to her feet, the blonde stared straight into the green orbs that were his eyes and remained mute. He wasn't saying anything either and as much as she tried to, she couldn't even manage to flash his way a smile.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked at last when the doors of the elevator closed behind his back.

At the question, Beth blinked slowly, taking notice that just as Amy told her, Phil has been taking a shower. She knew because his hair was still wet and the shirt he picked up to put on was damp as well, almost as if he put it on before getting to dry off.

There was also the fresh scent of soap and shampoo clinging to him and well, he was also barefoot; thing that he didn't seem to notice or mind.

Clearing her throat and hoping that her heart would stop beating so hard and fast against her chest, Beth tilted her head up. "Hello, Phil."

At her words, the Chicago native lifted his hand and showed her the sonogram pictures.

"That was from my last check up, thought you may want to see them."

"So you can come all the way here to drop this by but you can't pick up your phone to call. That's rad, Beth, very rad."

Picking up the small trace of anger in his voice, Beth closed her eyes and blew out a breath. "I didn't come here to argue- I actually came to apologize about the other night."

There, that was a start; might as well be done with it now that she was there.

Humming, Phil pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "Apologize? Apologize to whom? To my door? Oh, maybe it was to my doorman and that's why you are on your way out." He said sarcastically, his eyes piercing her in place.

Choosing to ignore his obvious rotten mood, Beth chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head. "Actually I came to apologize to you; I just thought that I better leave it for another time since you are obviously busy tonight."

Snorting without amusement, Phil ran his fingers through his dark locks and turned around as if to leave; but because they were still trapped inside the elevator, he stopped on his tracks and threw his head back.

Beth watched him, a big part of her wanting to reach for him and touch him. But she didn't, of course…

"I'm really sorry that things turned out so bad between us. I- what I told you that night is true; I care a lot about you and I would hate for us to drift apart because of some stupid argument."

"Funny. I mean you say that you don't want us to drift apart but it was you the one that ran away and it was you the one that decided to ignore all my calls and messages."

Pursing her lips, Beth decided to reply with a calmed and even tone. "I didn't run away; you left the room and under the circumstances, I thought it was best for me to leave as well."

"Oh don't you fucking give me that, Beth." Phil blurted out while turning to her and at his tone Beth flinched; but then as if realizing the tone he was using, he took in a deep breath and lowered his voice. "I told you to stay in the room until I came back but you still ran off. And not only that, but you also started to ignore my calls and only now, six days later, you decide to show your face! Jesus, Beth; if it wasn't because Natalya told me you were fine, I would have thought that something happened to you."

Lowering her eyes and her jaw clenching once again, Beth nodded. "You are right; that's why I came here to apologize; I should have talked to you sooner. I… I also want to apologize for the things I said. I didn't mean to imply that you used me or anything like that…"

At her words, Phil blinked slowly. But he didn't say anything thought and deep inside she resented him for it. Why couldn't he say something, anything?

"So, I'm really sorry… I appreciate your friendship very much and I don't want it to end; especially now that the baby is coming soon and well, you know…" Biting hard on her lips and locking eyes with him, Beth finished up.

On his part, the current WWE champion quirked his lips and shrugged almost indifferently. Ah, but there was a glint in his eyes that told Beth that he was acting out of anything but indifference. "It's okay, no hard feelings."

Smiling a faint smile because at least she could have his friendship if not his love, Beth extended her hand towards him; offering it as a sign of peace. "So, friends?"

With his eyes glued to hers, Phil took her hand in his. He didn't shake it though as it has been her intention, he just held it in his and flashed her way a crooked smile. "Yeah, friends."

"Good," Beth said almost shyly. "I guess I better leave so you can… go on with your night."

Thinking back on the woman waiting at his apartment, Beth's eyes casted down a shadow but the smile never faded off. If she wanted them to remain friends, then she couldn't allow herself to get jealous of his other 'lady friends'.

"You don't have to go, I mean it."

"No; I don't want to ruin your plans or anything. I came, I apologize so I'm out. I want to stick to the plan."

"Come on, we are heading out to Colt's to do a podcast, you'll like it."

"I know I would, but I kind of have a flight to take and I don't want to miss it." A lie, but he didn't have to know, right?

But what else could she say? The last thing in the world that she wanted was to spend the night with both Phil and Amy. True, it could be that the two of them were nothing more than friends, but she still didn't like the idea of the three of them going out together.

"Maybe some other time." She said, trying to smile as genuinely as she could.

"Alright then;" Phil said, still holding her hand while staring directly into her eyes. "I guess we'll talk some other day."

"Sure, I'm going to go now."

Nodding, Phil pulled at her hand to bring her close to him. Beth went willingly and automatically rested her face against his chest as soon as his arms came to circle her.

Closing her eyes and breathing on his scent, Beth sighed. God, the next couple of weeks were going to be hard, feeling so much for him and holding back. But hopefully, when the baby came, all her focus would be on him and thus, little by little she would be able to get over him.

"You know I love you, right?" Phil said, pulling apart and moving his hands to her face to make her look up.

That way, with her eyes on his and her heart on the back of her throat, she smiled. "I know," And she did, she knew he loved her in his own kind of way. But still, it was the first time he ever told her that and well… it melted her heart a little bit. "I love you too; I wouldn't have asked you to be a part of this if I didn't."

"I know," He said as a reply before leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Once that was done, he turned around, pressed a button so the doors would open and stepped out.

For a while Beth remained there, watching him walk to his door.

Yes… a rough couple of weeks they were going to be, but it was what it was and there was nothing she could do about it.

TBC?


	11. Chapter 11

So rumor has it that Beth is leaving the WWE and Punk confirmed it in a Q&A, I… I am so bummed about it… that's what made me update this the way I did, I don't know… eh. But hey, that he has an inside look on the things she will do is good, right? O.O

**XxXxXxX**

Beth had no idea that it could be so hard to love someone you would constantly see and talk to and keep quiet about it. Sure, she knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but still… she thought that it was going to be a hell of whole of a lot easier.

At least at first, in the week after she came back from that trip to Chicago, things had been somehow easy; but thinking about it rationally, she only saw it that way because one, she was just glad to have him back in her life and two, because even though they had settled their disagreements, things between them where still kind of awkward and they weren't exactly back in the best friend's zone again.

Sure, they talked over the phone in a few occasions and Phil took back the habit of texting her the most random things almost immediately, but even though, things were not exactly the way they used to be.

It was the following week when things started to change for her; the WWE was having a house show in her hometown and as she has been dreadfully anticipating, Phil texted her that he was going to pass by. He did, the knock on her door came before noon and they had the most awkward encounter at her door.

He has said that he just came by to see how she was doing and that was it, he never made it pass the door and she never invited him in. More than awkward it was horrible and when he finally started to turn around to leave, she tried to put all feelings aside in hopes to get the friend back and told him that if he wanted, he could come back after the show was over.

He took in the offer and sometime in the middle of the night, he came back to her.

What happened was nothing out of the ordinary, he came with food and some movies and they spent the night trying to get back to what they had, which was a friendship and nothing more. They ate, they watched a grand total of two movies and they talked about everything but them.

Beth had tried to play it cool, but it was during that night that she realized that things were not going to be as easy as she first thought… to have him so near and yet so far away.

It was quite sad even for her; she hung on every word that he said, when he wasn't looking her eyes would find him to get lost in every detail of his movements and her hands were just itching to reach forward and touch him.

More than sad it was pathetic, but that was the way unrequited love worked. It did not die, it would only lie beaten down in a secret place where it hides, curled and wounded.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the way her mind was drifting once again, Beth allowed the spoon she was using to eat some ice cream to fall inside the bowl.

Phil should be the last thing on her mind in that moment, what she should be thinking about was the following day… the day she has been expecting for so long, the day her baby would be born.

Sure, thinking about what was to come made her nervous as she has never been in her life so that was the reason she didn't want to put much thought to it; but she also knew that things were going to turn out fine because very soon she was going to have her baby with her and that was all that she needed in life.

Who would have time to think about Phil when there was going to be a little guy taking over her heart anyway? A little guy that for all she knew, could be the spitting image of Phil…

While Beth spaced out once again thinking about her baby and the man she loved, her phone started to ring so reaching for it blindly, she picked it up and answered. "Hello."

"I still can't believe that you don't want me there."

Taking in a deep breath that was supposed to relieve the stress that just started to take over her psyche, Beth tightened the hold she had on her iPhone and closed her eyes.

"Mom-" She started to say in the most neutral tone she could find in her; but before she could go on, the older woman interrupted her by talking once again.

"Oh but I bet he's there, isn't he? Yes, of course he is. I should have seen this happening, you choosing him over me. This is my grandchild, you know, and that man is nothing but… but a sperm donor."

"Phil, his name is Phil and he is not just a sperm donor, he is the father of my baby; besides I'm not choosing anyone over anyone. I told you that you can come… later on." She said, opening her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief.

Now her mother, even though Beth loved her, sometimes the woman was just too intense and this was one of those occasions. She simply didn't know how to let go and even though she was trying to keep her cool, the truth was that her patience was being tested and that was adding even more fuel to her growing nerves.

Not that her mother seemed to care about that because as the former Diva stared blankly at the wall standing tall opposite from her, she could hear her mom rambling some nonsense about her only daughter not wanting her to meet the still unborn baby.

Blinking her eyes slowly and puffing out a breath, Beth shut the words out and interrupted the monologue. "Mom, you are stressing me out so why don't you try to get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Sleep? How do you expect me to sleep when you are about to have a baby and you don't want me there?"

Snorting without amusement, Beth rolled her eyes. "Mom, I thought we talked about this."

And they had. Ever since finding out a week ago that the baby was breech and too big to try to turn around, her doctor broke the news that they would have to perform a C-section and plans for the procedure began to be made.

"You know that I can only have one person in the surgery room with me and since Phil is the father, it's going to be him. Besides, after having the baby I'll be in recovery for a while, the baby will be at the nursery until visiting hours so there's really no point of you being there so early."

"But what if something goes wrong, Liz? A C-section is a mayor surgery-"

"I know, I know okay; but nothing will go wrong." Beth said a bit exasperated. "Anyway, I'm going to bed so I'll call you tomorrow."

With that little lie, Beth ended the call and putting the phone over the counter, she lowered her head until her forehead was touching the granite.

If anything, her mom just managed to make her feel even more anxious than what she already was and she didn't appreciate it. No… since the day she was told about the C-Section, her nerves about it all had been on the edge and now that the day was closing in, she was a nervous wreck.

True, she was well aware that statically speaking, having a C-Section was safer than delivering naturally, but she still felt some sense of uncertainty about it.

"Having a rough time."

Hearing the words and feeling his hand touching her shoulder, Beth's muscles tensed and for a second, her breathing halted.

It was stupid and she knew it, but it just that touching was something they just stopped doing as of late and chaste as it was, she couldn't help but feel all her senses in overdrive.

"Yes, my mom just called. Again." She said with her face still lowered into the counter.

"Okay." Phil said and after the words were said, he moved his hand away from her. "Did she convince you this time?"

"No." Beth said, lifting her head to find that Phil was now sitting in the stool at her side while eating her ice cream. "She won't convince me, ever."

Arching an eyebrow, the Chicago native took a spoonful into his mouth and hummed. "You know, most women would love to have their mothers with them the moment they give birth."

Snorting and pursing her lips, Beth shook her head no. She did it while meeting the olive green of his eyes briefly, but then she looked down to the ice cream bowl. "My blood pressure would skyrocket if I see her before having the baby and that would cause me preeclampsia, so… thank you but no thank you."

She just could imagine it, her mom and Phil in the same room? No way in hell. Her mom wouldn't be able to hold her tongue for long, she would say something out of line and having the quick tongue that Phil had, he would probably answer with something that her mom wouldn't appreciate and she couldn't have that.

Better to have them together once the baby was born so the focus would be on him. Besides, what she told her mother was true; there was no point for the older woman to be there at the hospital with them at six in the morning if the C-section was probably going to be much later than that.

She could arrive later, see the baby and once the anesthesia wore off, she could see her as well.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Wrinkling her nose, Beth moved her eyes back to his and smiled faintly. "Yes. I mean I was kind of expecting to give birth naturally; you know, the usual, break my water while grocery shopping, make you fly from the other part of the country, having awful contractions, going through fifteen hours of labor…" Shrugging, Beth breathed out, this time unable to tear her eyes from him.

Chuckling, Phil put the spoon down and tilted his head to the right. "And how is that better than a scheduled C-section?"

"I don't know," She answered while lowering her eyes once again. "I guess the idea of going under the knife makes me anxious." With that said, the blue eyed blonde took the spoon and started playing with the already melting ice-cream.

"So," Phil said amusedly and Beth had the impression that he moved a little closer. "The mighty Glamazon does have a weak point, a scalpel."

Chuckling, Beth looked up. "Don't be ridiculous. That's not my weak point."

No, as she was starting to find out, her weak point was him. It has been like that even before she realized she was in love with him and it was only now that she saw it.

Take that moment as an example, just having him sitting there and looking at her with such intensity was enough to make her feel her insides turn into go so yeah… she could say that he was her weakness.

"No? Then what is your weakness?" He asked, the amusement in his voice turning into something else entirely different.

"Ha, as if I would ever tell you." Beth responded before her tongue began to push insistently against her upper teeth.

Snorting and leaning a bit closer, Phil rested his right elbow over the counter. "Come on, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

With her lips curving into what appeared to be a smile, Beth shook her head. "No way."

"So are you going to make me find out on my own?" Phil asked, taking the spoon out of her hand and putting it over the counter. Once he did that, he made her stool turn to the side so that she would be facing him.

Furrowing her brows, Beth opened her mouth and then shut it back for a second. She didn't exactly know what was happening, but for some reason all her senses were on the edge. "Okay, what are we exactly talking about here?"

Instead of answering her question, what Phil did was closed the short distance that separated them so he could press his lips to hers.

He did it softly, without pushing it and Beth just froze in the act. Was Phil really kissing her?

Before she could register it clearly in her brain, Phil pulled slightly apart, just enough so that he could look into her eyes. He didn't say anything and neither did she, so after a few second of looking at each other, he leaned into her once again and kissed her.

Closing her eyes as her hand automatically lifted to curl to the back of his neck, Beth add a bit more pressure into the kiss and taking it as his cue, Phil's tongue ran softly against her lips.

It was something that they had done before, kiss, but that night Beth felt it like never before and wanting to feel more of it, she parted her lips for him.

As she silently requested it, Phil deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding in and touching hers while both his hands came to cradle her face.

That was when she remembered herself and pulling her face back as if his lips were burning her, she ran her fingers through her hair. "Phil, we shouldn't-"

"Yeah I know. Sorry" He said and if she saw right, he rolled his eyes while saying so.

Now she didn't know why he did that, but she had the impression that he was mad. Not that he had a reason to; if someone should be mad there it was her.

But she wasn't, that kiss only made her feel a weird sense of sadness wash over her and all that she wanted to do in that moment was go to bed.

"You know what, I take that back; I'm not sorry that I kissed you. No, if there's something I should really feel sorry about is that I let you drag me along in this 'let's play friends' thing when you know there's more to us than that."

Staring at him, Beth blinked a couple of times and remained mute. Was he saying…?

While Beth tried to processes those words, Phil got to his feet and looked down on her. "I want more than that from you so there, I said it and now the ball is in your court."

With that said, he turned around and walked to her living room. Once there, he sat in her sofa, turned on the TV and crossed his arms to his chest.

Beth watched him through eyes big as plates as her heart beat ridiculously fast against her chest. Was this it? Was everything she ever wanted in that man sitting there, waiting for her to make the decision?

It just… she didn't know what to think or what to do! That he would feel even half the way she felt for him was something she had wished more than anything and now that the possibility was there, she was lost.

Sure, he never said that he loved her but he did imply that he wanted them to be more than friends.

Would that be enough for her?

Taking in a deep breath, she got to her feet and took one step towards him. But just when she was about to take another one, she felt a cramp on her stomach that made her groan and double over.

"Oh my God," She breathed out as her hand came to settle on her hard stomach. As she did that, she tried to remember what the doctor told her, that having contractions didn't necessarily mean that she was going into labor…

Before she could straightened up and breathe out, Phil was by her side, one of his hands pressing against her back while the other one covered her own hand, the one she had on her stomach. "What is it?"

"I think…" She started to say when a new cramp made her cut her sentence short. This one lasted longer than the previous one and Beth was sure that it came in less than a minute apart; it was as painful as the first one and it left her breathless.

Now through it all, Phil held her steady while asking her if she was alright, but as the pain started to subside, she felt something soaking her underwear and running down her leg.

"I think I want to go to the hospital now."


	12. Chapter 12

First of all, I want to thank everyone for leaving such amazing reviews. I never imagined that this story was going to be so well received and I can't explain how happy I am that you like it and take the time to comment on it; so thanks, you guys are the best. Anyway, this chapter is supposed to be a 'filler' up, I needed to get the baby out and I kind of rushed things, o.O

**XxXxXxX**

The first thing that Beth noticed when she first opened her baby blue eyes, was that she wasn't in the operating room anymore. Actually, she didn't know where she was and as her heavy lidded eyes looked around, she assumed that she was already at her hospital room in the maternity ward.

It made sense, after all the last she remembered was closing her eyes after a nurse put her baby to her face so she could kiss him and see him for the first time and soon after he was taken away to be checked over, she blacked out.

Smiling faintly despite the numbness in her body and the fussiness in her head, Beth closed her eyes. Yes, her baby… after being rushed into the hospital, the doctor told her that she was already seven centimeters dilated and because they couldn't take the risk of her delivering the baby naturally, he decided to do an emergency C-section immediately.

Things after that became a little hectic; amidst the worse pain she has ever felt in her life, she was prepared for the procedure and as a result, her baby was born a bit over after midnight.

Her baby… with the smile still on her lips, the blonde mother closed her eyes. If she wanted to, she could see in her mind's eye her baby's sweet little face. She could also remember the exact hour that he was born, his weight and height and the way her chest swelled with so many emotions.

She was still full of emotions, but she was half drugged as well and she couldn't quite put those feelings into words.

With her eyes still closed, Beth lifted a hand and touched her stomach lightly. It felt numb as she touched it, but the prevalent thought running through her mind was that it was weird not feeling the baby bump there. After all, for the last nine months and a half she has been carrying the baby inside of her and that he wasn't there anymore was weird.

As she continued to muse about all that happened in the past hours, Beth heard a door being opened and she blinked her eyes open just in time to see Phil walking into the room.

"Hey," He said casually and she tried to smile. "Are you fully awake now or are you going to kick me out again."

Not really minding his words, Beth closed her eyes. Phil has been with her as the baby was born. She couldn't recall everything that went on in the operating room but she remembered his presence as well as she remembered the first time she heard their baby cry.

She also remembered that she has been more than glad that he was able to be with her, as he and his many attempts to humor her helped her go through the whole thing without her nerves betraying her.

That was as far as she could recall, so she had no idea what he meant when he said that she kicked him out.

"What hour is it?" She asked, her voice coming off as groggy.

Phil approached, Beth could hear him and when she felt his hand take hold of hers, she knew that he was sitting at the chair beside her bed. "It's already ten in the morning. You've been in and out for the last few hours and yup, soon after you were brought here you kicked everyone out of the room."

Opening her eyes to slits, Beth frowned. "Shut up, I didn't do that."

As a response, Phil laughed. "Oh yeah you did, I have witnesses. Your mom and dad were here, Nattie, Tyson. You kicked us all; you told us to go out and eat and come back later on."

"Hmm." Beth hummed as she made a weak attempt of shaking her head no; she couldn't remember that and she couldn't see herself doing such a thing. She was about to ask Phil if he was telling the truth, but when she felt his thumb drawing lazy circles over her wrist, she just sighed.

She wasn't feeling much like herself, but she took comfort on his touch and for a second she was almost sure that she dozed off.

She probably did and for longer than one second. She couldn't say for sure, as all she knew was that when she opened her eyes again, Phil was still on the chair but he wasn't touching her anymore; that and that instead of feeling numb, she was feeling as if her entire midsection was burning inside out.

Groaning in discomfort, Beth moved her head to the side so that she could take a look at Phil. "Hey again."

As a reply, she told Phil that she wasn't feeling so well and he called a nurse. As it turned out, the medication they gave her for the pain wore off and it was time for a new dose.

Once it was injected into her IV, she started to feel much, much better and she went back again to feeling numb and kind of dizzy.

"Did you go to see the baby?" Beth asked, wanting to know about her newborn. She knew that she wouldn't be able to see him after later in the night or probably next morning and she could hardly wait.

At least Phil could go and see him and hearing about it was all she wanted in that moment.

"I did." He said, leaning forward and resting his elbows over the mattress. "Biggest mouth in the nursery; he could be heard crying over the other babies."

Beth snorted, but the effort of doing so made her uncomfortable and she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. Then, after breathing the discomfort away she opened her eyes again and stared straight into Phil's eyes.

"Really?"

The Chicago native nodded, reciprocating the stare and for a moment that seemed to drag into an eternity, that's all they did, look deeply into each other's eyes; at least until Phil leaned a bit closer and ran a hand over his recently cut hair, that's when Beth found an interest on her hands.

"You know," He said, grabbing her hand once again and intertwining their fingers together. "I've seen you evade this subject many times before, but going into labor so you wouldn't talk to me?" He ended the sentence with a snort, making her know that he was half joking.

On her part, Beth licked her lips and closed her eyes momentarily. She knew what he was talking about and it was all about the things he told her before she started to feel the contractions back at her home.

She could remember that perfectly fine, and her mind was clear in the fact that he told her that he wanted more from her than a friendship.

At first she hadn't know what to make out of that, all she knew was that after realizing that she was in love with him, being with him was everything she could hope for; but… at the same time, ever since discovering those feelings, there has been some doubts in her mind and hearing him say that he wanted the same thing that she wanted left her a bit confused.

Not that her situation had changed much, after all she was drugged with strong painkillers and her mind wasn't in the right place to talk about _that_.

She could end up saying things she shouldn't be saying and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. But still… she needed to know and to know she had to ask.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"I never say things if I don't really mean them." He said, plain and simple.

At that response, Beth swallowed down, trying to think. "Phil- you know you don't _have_ to be with me just because I had your baby."

The WWE Wrestler opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Beth went on.

"I know you care about me and that you love me in your own kind of way, but that isn't enough to carry a relationship."

"And here goes same ol' Beth, stubborn as always;" He said as he shifted on his chair and after taking in a deep breath, he went on. "I don't want to be with you because you are the mother of my child; I think it goes the other way around, you are the mother of my child because I want to be with you."

Blinking her eyes, Beth said nothing.

"Look. When you asked me to be the father of your baby, I got bit freaked out, I won't lie about it. I just thought that I was the last man on earth that should be having kids and I just couldn't see myself as a dad. You know I never had the best relationship with my biological family and I always had this idea in my mind that I wasn't going to screw anyone's life by bringing him or her into this world if I never knew what was to have a normal family."

He let that sink in and she listened.

"But at the same time, the more I thought about it the more I warmed up to the idea. I would lay awake thinking that if there was anyone in this world with whom I wouldn't mind forming a family and all that, it was you. You were a great friend… I don't know, I wanted to try it."

"Was that why you asked me to conceive the baby the old fashion way?" She asked, feeling drowsy but refusing to let sleep take over her during such an important conversation.

"No." He said almost at once. "I mean back then I still hadn't figured out that I liked you more than what a friend should like his female best friend so no, I didn't ask you that because I wanted to sneak into your bed. I just thought that if we were going through the whole thing, then we should do it the right way and not in some laboratory. I didn't see what the big deal about getting physical was anyway; I mean sure, I wasn't in love with you but I had mad love for you and since you asked me to be the dad, I thought you felt the same way."

Lifting her hand and running it through her hair, Beth closed her eyes and tried to smile. "I shouldn't be having this conversation now."

Getting even closer until Beth could feel him so near that she could touch him, Phil went on. "That's how it started, but sometime along the way I got swept off my feet and I knew that I wanted to be with you. I knew you felt the same way, or at least something similar; but you started pushing me away…"

"I'm trying to process all this in my head-" Beth said as her eyes closed. "I just…" Opening her eyes once more, she shook her head. "I do love you, Phil… and not in the most friendly manner…"

"Then what is holding you back?" He asked, his lips pressing against hers in a tender caress.

Breathing into the moment and wondering if she was imagining it all, her hand came to rest on his cheek and when he pulled away, she dragged it down to his chest. "I don't know…" She said in a yawn. "I don't know."

As soon as she said those words, she felt the world turning black once again and before she knew it, she was dozing off.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally an update! Uff, sorry about the delay though. Now, unfortunately, this will basically be the last chapter to this story; I just wanted to wrap it up nicely without dragging it into eternity and this seemed like a good time. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and kind words (we reached a hundred, yay!) I really appreciate them like you have no idea. Now, I loved writing this and for that reason, I'll make an epilogue soon. Thanks again, you guys are the best!

P.S. RKOsGirl, I'll do it, tell me what ongoing story you want and I'll do my best to update it very soon. Hell, whoever wants a story updated let me know and I'll work on it! BTW My new twitter is LaNaniuska ;p

**XxXxXxX**

"I just can't get over how cute he is, Phil. He's awesome... and his hair, that's definitely your hair!"

"I know, the poor kid, right?" The Chicago native answered with a laugh while taking his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie. "Check this one out." He said and without thinking it twice, the woman sitting by his side leaned even closer to him so that she could take a better look into his iPhone's screen.

Whatever it was that he showed her, the woman laughed and got even closer. "Look at that, he's like a mini-you! Let's just hope he doesn't get your personality." The former Diva said amusedly and as response, Phil looked at her and snorted.

"Hey, I resent that."

Beth watched the exchange from her place at the bed, her lips slightly pouted as a weird sensation that closely resembled sadness started to wash through her. She wouldn't know how to explain it, but it was as if her mood was drastically drooping by the minute and she was doing everything in her power not to let her spirits go even more downhill.

It was hard though, because every single person that has entered her room only seemed to talk about her baby and how cute and precious he was and she was yet to see him. Sure, soon after her son was born she saw him and even kissed him, but that has been under the strong effects of the anesthesia so she didn't exactly enjoy the moment at its fullest.

Now true, because she has done a lot of research once she was told about the C-section, she has known since the very beginning that she wasn't going to be able to see the baby until the next morning when the nurses would bring him into her room to her; but it was still hard to hear that everyone got the chance to visit the nursery while she remained bounded to her hospital bed.

It was more than a little upsetting and well, her hormones were still a mess and adding that to the pain of the surgery and she was in all her right to feel so emotionally beat down about it.

Ah, but as if all that wasn't enough, now it was this! To add even more salt to her wound, Amy was there and she also got to see the baby before she did!

It was as if everything was conspiring against her mood and she was letting it get to her. It was just… terrible.

As for Amy being in her hospital room with Phil? She still didn't know how to feel about that. Watching them talk and joke together made her wonder about them. Why was it that they broke up? It was more than obvious that the two of them were a perfect match so she didn't get it. They both shared the same sense of humor, they had the same interests and likes and they even matched physically. The tattoos, the style… their everything…

As the former lovers continued talking, Beth tried to think back on the days when they dated. Going back to those times, she recalled that she has never seen Phil be more at his element that when he was with Amy and that made her think on the night she went all the way to Chicago to find her there in his apartment.

Putting everything together made her wonder about things… but at the same time she trusted Phil more than anyone and she was sure that he wouldn't have said the things he said to her that morning if it wasn't because he meant them. True, the father of her baby could have many faults, but he would never try to play her for a fool. Or would he?

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde blinked slowly and tried to get more comfortably on the bed. Moving was a struggle but what could she do other than suck it up?

"Hey, are you okay?" Phil asked and Beth couldn't help but to force out a smile and nod.

"Yeah; I mean I've been better but yeah." Shrugging, she looked at the duo and the fake smile grew even more. The two of them were looking back at her and she couldn't help but to have the distinct feeling that she was interrupting something. "But I could be a lot worse so it's not that bad. Just don't mind me…"

Sighing, Amy rested her chin over her open palms and smiled. "I know how surgery can be such a pain, but at last you got something good out of it; your baby is beautiful, Beth."

"Thanks," She said, this time the smile turning into a genuine gesture.

"Anyway, I think I better get going. It's getting late and you probably want to rest." Before anyone could reply to that, Amy got to her feet and stretched a little. "I can use a little rest too; life has been chaotic as of late."

"Tell me about it; chaotic is like my middle name now. But anyway, let me walk you to the elevator." Phil said, getting up as well.

Beth nodded, and when Amy said her goodbyes she responded in kind. She was too polite to do otherwise, but once they were out the door she blew a breath out and closed her eyes in relief.

Alone at least. Maybe that was what she needed, a very much moment alone so that she could gather herself. She could also use another bath, just a few hours ago a nurse has come to help her out of bed for the first time and even though doing so has been accompanied by a whole deal of pain and discomfort, cleaning up and getting disconnected from everything felt too damn good.

With that in mind, Beth began the slow process of getting up by herself. It took her a ridiculous amount of time just to be able to sit on the bed, but once her feet where touching the floor she knew that she was half way there and that made her feel a bit better.

True, the pain was edging on unbearable. Her midsection was on fire, she felt like she couldn't breathe and she was even kind of dizzy; but she didn't give up and just closed her eyes and waited for the wind to little by little get back into her lungs.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

Without opening her eyes, Beth blew out a breath. "I want to go to the bathroom, I need a shower."

And she did, she didn't want to get into many details with Phil but she needed to clean herself.

Phil snorted; Beth could listen to him doing it. "And you couldn't wait for me or a nurse to come here and help you?"

"No." Opening one eye to look at him, Beth shook her head. She has always been a bit jealous of her privacy so to her, taking a shower to clean up up was something she would rather do by herself.

Doing it with her mom's help when the nurse first got her out of bed has been a bit mortifying and she didn't want to repeat that experience… let alone with a complete stranger or worse, with Phil.

But anyway, when she looked up she saw that Phil was just standing right there in front of her and his expression was one she couldn't quite read. Now, this was the first time in the day that they were left on their own after having that conversation when he confessed that he had some kind of feelings towards her and that made her feel a bit awkward.

How should she act now? Much to her shame, she just fell asleep in the middle of the conversation and after that, she woke up with her mom already in the room and after her, a procession of people started to come and go and she hadn't had a moment to clear her head and think about it.

But even if she hadn't given it much thinking, she doubted that the fact they had similar feelings automatically meant that they were official and after Amy's visit, she was even less certain about them.

"Do you need any help?"

Beth closed her eye and shook her head no, but still, she reached forward and held his arm. "Just… don't pull at me, okay?" After saying that, she sucked in a breath and slowly started to get up.

Phil just remained there as support, not moving and not saying a thing.

"God." She mumbled in discomfort once she was firmly on her feet and Phil placed a hand to her lower back and kissed her temple. Now yes, the gesture was comforting but the pain was stronger so it didn't make her feel much better. "I'm never going through this again."

"You mean getting up from that bed or the whole pregnancy and C-section thing?" His voice was low and soothing while his hand on her back caressed her lightly.

"I don't know, all of them?" She whispered, the pain subsiding now that she was unmoving.

"Crap, and here I was planning on baby number two. Are you sure you don't want a baby girl?"

Despite everything, Beth smiled and looked up into his face. His eyes were sparkling in amusement and his lips were slightly curved into a smile, thing that made her know that he wasn't being serious. Or at least she hoped so. "No way, once in a life time is enough for me. Thanks for the offer though."

Phil quirked his lips and arched an eyebrow. "But I'm good at this making babies thing, Liz. Look at what I did in just once try."

Biting lightly on her lips and trying not to think too much on the way he called her Liz instead of Beth, she hummed. It was inutile not to think about it though, she just loved it when he called her like that because well, none of her friends did, just her family and in a way, he was part of her family now.

"Yeah, you did it all in one try because you are such a stud. Never mind that I was taking hormones and taking care of my body to conceive. Tsk." Now, was that flirting? She wasn't sure, but if it was she should stop it…

"What can I say, I'm such a stud. But anyway, didn't you want to go to the bathroom?"

"I do, but I don't want to walk ever again." She confessed in a beat down tone that didn't sound like her like at all while pressing her face into his chest. But it was just that even thinking about walking was such a painful effort that she couldn't help it.

True, the nurse said that the more she walked the faster she would heal and that was all she wanted, to heal and hold her baby.

Running his hand up from her back and into her hair, Phil breathed into her scent, holding her into his embrace as her hands came up to rest against his hips.

It felt good to be like that with him but she still felt like something was missing. "Phil… I want to see him." She said out loud for the first time while blinking and chewing on her lips.

"I know. That's why you need to rest, because tomorrow morning you'll get to have him all day long. Are you ready for that?"

"Can't wait."

"Come on, let's get you into that shower."

Pulling away from him slightly, Beth shook her head. "No, I can do it on my own."

"No fucking way. Besides you still owe me a shower and even though this is not exactly what I had in mind as my rain-check, I will collect."

At his words, her eyes widened and she would have snorted if it wasn't because doing so seemed to be so painful. "No I don't think so." And she meant it. She was bleeding, her body was a mess and as she has seen earlier on, there was some kind of glue sticking to the sore skin of her stomach that she didn't quite dare touching to take off. So no… even if it was just to help her, she wasn't going to allow him to see her naked like that.

"As if I would let you go in there alone. You can barely stand straight so what if you slip and fall? I won't risk it so I either go with you or you don't go at all."

Rolling her eyes, Beth pursed her lips. "Phil, don't be…"

"Shhh," Closing the distance that was keeping them apart and kissing her lips briefly, he cut her words off. "And this is the end of the discussion."

Running the tip of her tongue over her lips, Beth cleared her throat. Why was it that her mind was starting to get compromised with a mere brush of his lips to hers? She just gave birth via C-section, she was in a whole deal of pain so why was her heart and soul falling victim of her feelings towards him?

No, she needed to focus. "Oh really, and I'm supposed to do as you say just because?"

"Well-" He started to say, but then he looked up to the ceiling and smiled. "Not just because," Looking back into her eyes, he continued. "You'll just end up doing it because you love me and you don't want to see me worrying about you." After that, he kissed her lips again, this time adding a bit more of pressure. "Right?"

Once he pulled away, Beth opened her mouth, but before a word could escape her lips, she clasped it back shut and shook her head. "That's not fair."

He just couldn't use her feelings against her like that!

"What? I mean, you do love me, right? And please, no more evading the subject."

Swallowing hard down and feeling more tired than ever, Beth looked up into his curious green eyes. "I do, but that doesn't mean that I want to get naked in front of you while being like this. Phil… I'm leaking everywhere, I'm… a mess and-"

"So you love me as in I love you, my friend or as in Phil, I'm madly and irrevocably in love with you?"

Beth blinked a couple of times. The two of them were just standing in the middle of the hospital room, she was feeling more than a bit nasty and in a lot of pain so the whole thing was just… awkward. "Are we seriously doing this right now? I thought this was all about me taking a shower."

"Which one is it? I'm making it easy for you so is it one, or is it two?" Refusing to tear his eyes away from hers, he pressed on.

Beth considered her next words with care, but before she could say them, he went on.

"I already told you how I feel and what I want, so it's only fair that you do the same."

"I love you as in I'm in love with you. I want everything with you… but I'm… I'm afraid, Phil… I don't want to get my hopes up and then have you realized this is not what you want. What if it's too much and too soon for you and then you just bail out. I don't want to lose you so if that means keeping this as just friends, then I'll have just that."

At her response, Phil blew out a breath and threw his arms to his sides. "And why do you think I would bail out? Is that the kind of thrust you have in me? Wow."

"No." She hurried to say while reaching for his arm to stop him from walking away. Sure the movement of doing so made her hiss in pain but she let that one go. "Of course I trust you; it's not about that… I just, I guess I'm just afraid."

Taking a step closer, Phil lifted a hand to her face and pressed it to her cheek. "I know what I want and I know how I feel. You know it too so like I said last night. The ball is in your court so what are you going to do with it?

Beth bit on the inside of her cheek, her eyes caught up in the intensity of his stare. This was the moment, she could take a risk and do what her heart wanted or she could play it safe by running away from what she really wanted.

The choice was easy, so taking in a deep breath she forced out a smile and let him know about her decision.

"I want to be with you-"

"But?" He blurted out, his expression serious.

"No buts; I just want us, you, me and baby Dylan to be a family in all sense of the word." Once that was said, she held her breath and waited for him to reply.

"Okay." He said, sucking his lip ring into his mouth and nodding slowly. "Well, if you insist, I'll take both you and the kid."

Tilting her head to the side and keeping her eyes on him, Beth blinked a couple of times and parted her lips slightly, her mouth both ready and unable to reply to that. Yes, she knew he was messing with her, so that was why she wasn't sure about how to reply.

"Now do I get to be kissed properly or what?"

"I don't think I'll be able to kiss you properly while being like this." She said, trying to keep up with him.

"Oh come on, you know I'll take anything, even sloppy smooches… just as long as you don't fall asleep again."

"I was under heavy medication," She said on her defense while feeling a flush take over her face. This was probably what he wanted to achieve and thanks to her fair skin, he managed it.

Humming, Phil smiled one of his rare smiles. "Just kiss me. Come on, you know you want to."

Doing as he said, Beth rolled her eyes and when he leaned closer into her, she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and tender and Phil didn't push it. Their lips just meet in a soft caress while she breathed into the moment.

Pulling away, Phil dragged his hand into her hair and looked at her face intently. "Just so you know, I love you too. Now, that doesn't mean that I will let you off the hook with the shower thing."

Beth pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Phil… just shut up and kiss me."

~FIN~


End file.
